The Path of Destruction
by Aireonna
Summary: AU. In the small village of Konoha, nothing is what it seems. Not even yourself. Main pairing Neji/Tenten, also some Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 1

By: Aireonna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from the show. I do own this story and the plot.

A/N: This is purely AU. Set in Feudal Japan for the most part. The main pairing will be Neji/Tenten and some Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata later, others maybe as I go along. I don't really want to give anything away though but this is going to be a lot of fiction and fantasy type characters and powers added in. Please enjoy!

CRASH!

I jumped back just in time before the large pail of water I had just fetched from the well fell forward from the gate ledge that I had set it upon. As my hard work spilled its existence at my bare feet, I groaned to myself loudly.

I'm not one for chores. They never seem to work out quit right. I've never been coordinated enough for luck to be by my side watching me carefully as I do such things as fetch water from a well.

Exhaling quietly, I brushed my damp hands against the lower half of my yukata, not caring if I soiled it any further. Knowing me, it was already filthy from the day's activities.

Glancing around to make sure no one witnessed my little accident, I leaned forward slightly to grab the pail. Grasping the metal handle in my small hand, I turned around to head back towards the well once more. A whole twenty minutes gone to complete waste.

Welcome to my life.

"Tenten-chan! Have you fetched the water yet?" I could hear Shizune's high-pitched voice coming from somewhere inside the place we call home.

Biting back a growl, I closed my eyes basking in the suns heat.

"I'll be right there!"

Scurrying back through the yard and towards the well beside our little shack that held a chicken or two, I tried not to trip over my own two feet.

Fetching some more water in Satan's pail, I managed not to make a mess this time as I headed back towards where Shizune had called me.

My eyes darted around before entering through the doorway as the crash of the village gong rattled in my ears. I could hear our small village slowly coming to life as the day was beginning. From children screaming, chickens clucking, and mothers and fathers starting yet another day of chores and hard work, I knew I wasn't the only one suffering.

"There you are Tenten-chan. I wanted to get the water boiling before your Oji-san roused from his deep slumber." Shizune managed with a small giggle.

Flashing a small smile, I plopped down to watch Shizune work.

"You look like you need a bath already my dear, and the day has not even yet fully begun." Shizune was always good at observing everything down to the smallest detail.

Glancing down at myself, I shrugged my shoulders lightly, which caused my brown hair that I was wearing up in my custom buns, to bounce with my movement.

I could feel Shizune's eyes on me without even having to bring my sight up to notice.

"Tenten-chan, your birthday is in two weeks. You are over working yourself." Shizune dropped the pail of water lightly to the ground and turned to face me.

"Let's keep this between you and me darling…" I could always tell when she was plotting against my dear uncle, her eyebrows would twitch in a way that I've never seen and she had this tone that just sang mischievous.

"Oba-san…"

She threw her hands up in a cut off motion before I could breath another word.

"Take the rest of the morning off. I can manage around here until otherwise. Besides, your Oji-san won't be gracing us with his presence for another few hours. You know how he is about his sleep. He needs it to train."

I tried to block out what she was saying by counting the small rocks on the ground below me, but her hands on my shoulders suddenly made it rather difficult.

"Tenten-chan…"

Sighing, I brought my gaze to meet hers.

"Alright Oba-san, but this wasn't my idea." Smiling, I stood slowly and brushed my yukata of the dust.

Nodding, Shizune turned me around and pushed me softly towards the exit.

Stepping out our front gate, I turned to see Shizune still waving at me, making sure I didn't decide to change my mind.

Putting one foot in front of the other, my brown eyes scanned my surrounding area as my brain tried to manifest an idea on what I should be doing.

I know what I "should" be doing, but that was already out of the question.

What does one do for a break of sorts?

Walking down the main path of the village I headed towards the center, which was normally already lined with people shopping. The center of our village consists of small venders to fill our market place.

The morning is always the best time to shop, first come first serve in our community. You never know when it'll be the end of the supply for the day.

Side stepping around people, I pardoned myself as I bumped into a few here and there. Flashing a smirk, I bowed my head not to meet any gazes. The market place always made me nervous. Too many people arguing over the simplest of things, in turn made it really noisy.

"Tenten-chan!"

My head shot up at the use of my name and I tried to search for the cause.

I found the culprit a few steps ahead of me. A bowl of black hair and a flashy grin met my stare as I made my way towards him.

"Lee what are you doing here?" I asked.

He only threw up his thumb at me and winked.

"We don't speak of such youthful ways at a time like this Tenten-chan."

My eyebrow perked up at his statement. Lee always confused me with such random words and sayings. He was mysterious in a way that made you not want to know what he meant. Like if he tried to explain I would lose consciousness in his explanation.

"I'm not going to even bother today."

His grin grew and he put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here my youthful friend?"

Pondering that exact question, I only came up with a shrug.

"I have nothing better to do as of now. Oba-san relieved me of my morning duties. She told me to take a break." I chewed on the inside of my lip as I said this.

My eyes continued to dart around watching as everyone galloped by. It seemed by us standing here, it only had gotten busier in the mere minute of chatter.

"Ah, well if you don't mind, I must be off." He flashed another thumb with a toothy grin and pulled his dark green cape tighter around him as he disappeared into the blob of people without another word.

"Yes, of course…" I muttered to myself.

"Tenten-san, are you talking to yourself?"

I turned swiftly to answer my new inquirer and bit back a cough at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto was someone I didn't really know that entirely well. I've seen him around over the years and he seems to be a oddball but friendly to others. His bright blonde hair standing out in our village and his amount of energy that gave Lee a run for his money, didn't make him all that popular with the others.

"Hai, it would seem so." Smiling a bright smile to him I turned to walk away.

"Wait, Tenten-san. I don't normally see you here this early. Is everything alright?" I could hear a slight sense of concern in his voice.

Waving my hands in front of me, I laughed softly. "Oh yes, everything is quit alright. Just out for a small walk. But I'll be on my way back now. Thanks Naruto-san."

I didn't bother to wait for a response; I quickly darted back towards my part of the village. The sun hadn't moved much, so I only wasted a small amount of time.

Jumping over a short white wooden fence, I headed towards my favorite place inside our village. It was a short ways away from the huts, not currently inhabited by anyone other than nature. Pushing aside a few branches from a stray tree, I stopped in my clearing.

This was my clearing.

A small open area surrounded by tall trees with just enough light that you could see. A trunk from an old tree stood leaning to the right in the center of my get away. I didn't normally get to come here during the day; I normally saved this for nighttime. But seeing as I had nothing better to do, here was some place I knew I would enjoy.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air I sat against my small stump and closed my brown eyes. I was used to not being able to see in this spot. So the darkness made it better. I didn't need to see anything. Hearing was a sense that many people took for granted. I was trained not to. Sometimes you had to rely on something else if you could not see. Sometimes your eyes would deceive you.

Humming softly to clear my mind, I laid my hands gently on my thighs. My soft red yukata now filthy for sure, but I didn't care. The earth was something that I could manage. People were difficult. Nature was something I could relate to.

I slid my way down to the ground that way my back was to the tree stump, keeping my eyes closed. The sounds of the trees and animals soothing me.

I could smell a fire nearby. The strong stench of wood burning filling my nostrils, I could almost feel the heat of the flames against my skin.

The soft chirping of birds, and the rustle of leaves, it was all so relaxing.

I must have fallen asleep because a loud thud sounded and made me jolt forward.

As my eyes adjusted to the new darkness, I could make out a small figure just before it blacked behind a tree.

Leaning forward on my palms, I noticed that the only light that remained in my clearing was that of the full moon above.

Strange, I somehow had allowed myself to sleep the whole day away. How odd. Lately I seem to be so tired, which never happens.

Rubbing my sore eyes, I swallowed hard trying to bring moisture back to my mouth.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy from lack of usage in who knows how many hours, but it sounded understandable.

I couldn't see anything else in my clearing that should be moving. Standing, I glanced around quickly.

Nothing.

I wonder what could make such a noise to wake me and yet I find no evidence of such.

RUSTLE.

Turning abruptly to face my right, I caught sight of something once more.

Squaring my gaze to try and make something out, my stomach began doing back flips.

Why did I always find myself in such situations?

Again, luck does not ever seem to be on my side.

Licking my chapped lips, I stepped off towards the sound, stupid me of course.

I never said that I was the brightest in my village.

I still couldn't see anything even as I got closer to where I had just witnessed the sound once more.

"Is anyone there?"

Okay, so maybe talking isn't the brightest thing if whatever was behind these trees and bushes was planning on eating me or something along those lines. But I am not the type of person to be played with.

Finally having enough, I grunted and stepped into the trees to follow my phantom.

Whoever said wondering through the forest barefoot was easy, lied horribly.

The hard floor hurt against my bare skin and rocks were sharp and pointy.

"Ouch." I ended up stepping on one directly in the center of my foot, causing me to jump forward.

I could hear something up head, it sounded like heavy breathing.

Good job Tenten, get lost in the woods, in the middle of the night, without telling anyone, while following something that could be your killer.

I always had the brightest ideas. Stopping, I broke off a branch from a nearby tree and surprisingly made a sharp point by running it along a rock for a little. I forgot to mention that I'm pretty nifty with any sort of sharp object or weapon. Comically, I can even handle without somehow hurting myself, so maybe luck spends all her time there.

Continuing on my journey into death zone, I tried not to let the branches hit me on my stead. Which turned out to be quit problematical. The places they did touch left behind small cuts and scrapes that burned but only for a second.

I somehow had lost track once more of how far or long I was traveling because I soon found myself almost face to face with the phantom I believe I was following.

Falling backwards hard, I landed on my back roughly, causing me to bite my lip. I could taste the iron of my blood on my tongue. Blood doesn't disgust me like most people, I actually don't mind it at all.

My eyes fell upon a very large, very hairy, very dark creature that stood before me. All I could see was black, red globes staring at me in surprise, and very white, very sharp teeth.

I gulped in the back of my throat and tried to stay conscious as the beast before me turned to face my head on.

I couldn't seem to think, breath, or move at this moment. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I could see myself on the ground, staring dumbfounded, yet not looking scared at all. I was screaming to myself "Run!" But nothing happened.

I could feel the hot breath on my skin from the beast, his form moving ever so slightly towards me. If I didn't know any better, he was sniffing me, checking me out. My eyes couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, but somehow I knew.

He looked like a very large, very beautiful, black wolf.

He? How did I know what sex this creature was?

And why am I still rambling?

A growl sounded in my ears.

And then it was like time skipped forward.

I saw a flash of flight, the black creature glaring its red eyes, and then turning and fleeing.

My breath still somehow lacked.

I couldn't feel anything. I was numb.

Breathe Tenten.

"Are you alright?"

A voice that I've never heard before sounded in my ears.

I finally managed to turn my eyes to try and find the source.

All I found was iris's the size of gems and the color of moonlight.

I found myself frozen once more.

A/N: First chapter finished!! What do you think so far? I will update ASAP! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 2

By: Aireonna

Disclaimer: Yes, so I still don't own Naruto or any other anime for that matter. But, plot is mine.

A/N: So, I'm hoping with this chapter I'll actually get some responses. I enjoy writing this, and have a lot of ideas in store for this fic. I just hope I'll have more time for it along with all my others.

"I said, are you alright?"

His voice chimed in my ears once more. I could feel my brain processing the words, but the part that came up with a response didn't seem to be working at this moment in time.

Great, I don't even know the guy but I'm already making myself look like a total coward.

Clearing my throat, I forced a few blinks trying to recompose myself.

"I am…" I squeaked. My voice didn't come out quit as I wanted, but it was better than nothing.

He held out his large, pale hand towards me in a friendly gesture to help me up. My eyes fell to the offered appendage and yet I still didn't move from my small patch of earth that had broken my fall. If you could call it that, might I add?

I could feel that I would have bruises, if I didn't already, by tomorrow morning. And my wrist held a dull ache, as if I had fallen on it wrong. That will be fun to work with tomorrow.

"May I help you up miss?"

His tone almost sounded annoyed and harsh. Like he wasn't used to saying such words.

I squared my eyes on him and scoffed.

I didn't enjoy help from others. I've always been the independent type. My aunt and uncle called it ignorance. I called it strength. Not relying on anyone else saves me from a lot of unwanted moments.

Pushing the ground with the palms of my hands, I somehow accomplished standing on my own without falling back down.

When I stood fully, I at last allowed my eyes and brain to take in the man before me. Which by the way, I should have done before such actions.

He was taller than I, standing a good two heads above me. His hair was dark as the night and cascaded down his back, falling just above his waistline. It was tied back, to not get in the way, but a few strands strayed here and there. His robes were white, tied tightly to hug his full upper body. I could just make out definite muscle lines. His bottom half covered by cloth dark as his hair.

My eyes widened at the rather large sword that he held still loosely in his hand. The moonlight glinted off of the metal like stars in the sky.

I finally allowed my line of sight to find his face. Those pools of moonlight that had caused my body to remain still stared back at me quizzically. Those eyes that I should recognize anywhere. Those eyes that could see right through me.

"You're a Hyuuga?" I coughed.

I suddenly felt more impudent than I must look. I had tears and rips randomly upon my yukata. Dirt covered most of it, tainting it now the color of soil in most parts.

A small smile flashed across his perfect face. His features were soft yet hard. Like a god that had no compassion, but deep down had a heart.

"Of course, what are you doing out this far? You should know the rules." His eyes glanced me up and down, summing up my small and delicate form.

I ground my teeth angrily. I hated when men sized me up. I may be small but I am not one to reckon with.

"I know the rules Sempai, and I do apologize. I got lost tracking something…" I stopped before saying anything else. He had seen the creature that was the source of my fear. He had to of, right?

His large gems widened.

"Why would you risk such ignorance?" His tone was switched to something harsher.

I knew this should anger me, but right now it didn't. I began feeling weaker and weaker each moment. I tried to think of the cause and it only made me smile. I had not eaten once this day. I had slept the sun away. Nothing was in my system. A body cannot run off nothing.

My eyesight began to blur slightly.

"I apologize…" My words dimmed, my voice fading. I felt like any second the darkness would welcome me once more.

"Food…" I managed to whimper before I fell forward, darkness welcoming me. I didn't last long enough to see or feel if the ground would ravage my already sore body once more, nor was I conscious enough to feel strong arms catch me and save me from my assaulter once again.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a weird sense of déjà vu. They stung harshly as if they hadn't been used in a very long time.

My throat was dry and I knew if I attempted to speak, not a word would make it through the desert dryness.

I could faintly feel the tenderness of my limbs, but oddly it wasn't as strong as earlier. Like already my body had begun an intense healing process.

"Tenten-chan?"

I knew that voice. That voice had only been waking me for the past almost thirteen years now.

I turned to catch a glimpse of Shizune kneeling beside me. Her face was pale as always. Her dark hair kept short out of her face and her eyes sharp upon me, watching to see if I remained of this world.

I couldn't answer; I could only blink in response.

I felt another presence before my eyes sent any image to my brain. The man from earlier was behind Shizune, his intense stare bearing into my very soul.

"She's awake. I will see myself out." His words remained in the harsh tone he had spoken to me in earlier.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely Hyuuga-san. We are greatly appreciative."

Shizune always had a way with words.

"Yes, our youthful Tenten-chan has a knack for running into bad luck." Gai chuckled to himself.

"There is no need. I will return tomorrow to check on her. Please keep more of an eye on her."

Before any other words were said, he glanced once more at me, his eyes softening only slightly. If I hadn't of been staring already into those depths, I wouldn't have noticed. And with that he disappeared through our doorway.

"What were you thinking young lady?!" It wasn't very often that Shizune used that tone with me.

I closed my eyes, still feeling weak. I felt as if I hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Shizune…" Gai's tone was unfamiliar to me. It sounded concerned and full of mystery.

"We could have lost her Gai."

I pushed myself from my resting place slowly, sitting up to face my guardians.

"I'm sorry." My voice rasped.

My eyes met theirs and the anger that had been there a few moments previous disappeared.

"I fell asleep in the clearing and woke when the moon was already high in the sky. I do not know why I slept for so long. And yet even now I feel sleep deprived and weakened." My voice was slowly returning, but I needed liquid fast.

"Here Tenten-chan, you are parched." Gai handed me a small bowl of water to drink.

I bowed my head in respect, and drank its contents quickly.

I felt both of my guardians' hands upon my shoulders in a caring manner, which lightened my mood slightly.

"Don't worry us like that again please." Shizune kissed my forehead softly and patted the top of my head causing my brown buns to bounce.

"I did not mean to worry you Oba-san, Oji-san. I do not know what happened…"

I decided that they did not need to know what happened after I woke in my clearing. Making me sound crazy at this point didn't sound very smart. A large black wolf, larger than any wolf I have ever seen, didn't exist. Right?

Shizune handed me a small piece of bread, but as I tore a piece and chewed, the taste of it wasn't what I was used to.

I suddenly lost my appetite.

My stomach argued against such rulings, but I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Maybe you just need to rest dear."

I nodded in response to them both, even though resting is all I seemed to be doing today.

I stood slowly, my legs feeling like jelly beneath me, wobbling as I headed towards my small room.

I barely had time to get comfortable, laying my head down against the warmth of my blankets.

My eyes fell shut and once more darkness called my name, lulling me back into its embrace.

What welcomed me were not the colors of night, but the dark colors of red that blurred my vision.

My heartbeat intensified within my chest as I could feel ground beneath my feet. I had to be still sleeping because this nightmare was not within my room where I had just laid.

Screams echoed in my ears. I heard swords clashing, ringing loudly in the vast area and I could see fire blazing across the sky. Howling of a sort reverberated within my bones, catching my breath in my chest. My eyes could not make out anything that surrounded me. It was as if the garnet that covered my sight blinded me. I could smell iron in the air, could almost taste it on my tongue. My throat burned, and my stomach churned.

"Save her!" I could hear a woman's voice rain over all other sounds.

I did not know what was happening, but I was scared. I have never felt such fear in my life. I felt arms wrap around my torso, hauling me up from where I stood. My heart ceased its beating, and a wetness ran down my pale cheeks.

"Heike…"

The word was strangely familiar to me, yet I have never heard it.

The world sped; flashing by me so fast I could not keep up. And then there was darkness.

I jolted from my slumber with a scream. Falling from where I lay, my head hit the hard ground in turn bringing my sharp teeth down on my tongue. A second scream escaped my mouth, and I could still feel a wetness streaming down my blushed cheeks.

My body felt damp, my skin glistening in the moonlight from the moisture.

Moonlight?

I had not been sleeping for long.

My nightmare was one that I have not had. I've had flashes relating to such before, but nothing like this. I oddly felt like the dark creature from hours previous played a strong part.

My head pounded, a knot forming from my fall.

Glancing down, I noticed I hadn't even bothered to change out of my yukata from the day. I felt dirty, savaged, scared.

This was new to me. I do not know these feelings well. What was that?

Nightmares are just that, nightmares. So sleeping once more was out of the question.

It seemed odd to me that Shizune did not run to see what had happened, but I'm sure both Gai and her were exhausted from my disappearance.

Bathing.

Getting cleaned sounded like heaven at this moment.

Grabbing clean bed clothing, I headed to bathe.

This time of night was normally not recommended to be out, but I could not sleep, would not sleep.

Reaching the hot spring, I removed the filthy clothing, and slowly stepped into the hot water. It burned at first, reddening my pale skin instantly. My body flushed in the heat, but I didn't care. Walking deeper in so the water now covered my body, I sat so nothing but my head remained untouched.

The water felt like a breath of fresh air upon my battered form. The cuts from earlier sang to me, the water cleansing them of the dirt and grim. I felt as if I have never truly been clean. The water washed away all my fears, the nightmare fading in my mind.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against a rock.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

I screamed.

My head fell under the water, my body sinking down and water filling my lungs. Touching my feet to the bottom of the spring, I pushed myself upwards.

When my head broke the surface, I took in a deep breath of air, pushing the water from my lungs.

Remembering that the reason for all this was a voice, I remained beneath the water allowing it to cover me from my intruder.

"I wish you no harm." The voice sounded nervous and unsure.

When my eyes cleared of the water, my hands pushing my long brown hair from my face, dripping water into my mouth, I found the figure of the man from earlier.

He had turned away, his back facing me.

Wow, a gentleman?

"Then what do you wish Sempai? Intruding on someone while bathing isn't very proper." I coughed a little, the rest of the water pushing itself from my airway.

Hugging myself, to cover my form from onlookers, I waited for his answer.

I could almost hear him growl lowly.

"I did not know someone bathed. It is past an hour of such duties. I was doing my rounds and seen someone occupied this spring, so I came to check." His head turned slightly so I could hear his words, but still not enough to see me.

"I could not sleep…" My voice was soft and innocent. I titled my head downwards to look into the darkness of the water that rippled around me as my hair dripped onto its surface.

The moonlight reflected off the surface and it brought clarity to my mind. It had always been something refreshing to me, like a childhood fondness to a toy.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling, I returned my stare to the man before me.

I could feel his uneasiness. It almost made me laugh that I, a mere woman was causing such a man to falter before me.

"I did not mean to intrude. But these hours are not meant for such things, please finish and return to the safety of your home."

I laughed at his words that in turn caused him to turn towards me. His eyes widened at my girlishness.

"Safety…a word that this village believes in." I spoke not to him, but to myself.

I heard him step forward, but not too close. He was keeping his distance.

I felt more naked now, the proximity growing smaller. Pulling my arms tighter around me, I dropped further into the water, the wetness now touching my chin.

He faltered once more, stopping instantly.

"Ahem, pardon me…"

"A Hyuuga to protect me. How wondrous." My words stopped his.

"My name is Neji, Neji Hyuuga." His voice remained harsh even now.

"Tenten." The word formed on my lips without knowledge. My voice betraying me, speaking of own will.

I turned away from him, feeling brave in the moonlight, and began walking out of the hot spring and towards where my dry clothing lay on a rock near by. As I resurfaced, I could feel the chill of the night's air on my skin, but it did not bother me. The night was something I loved. All aspects of it.

Wrapping a clean yukata around my form, and tying it tightly at my waist I turned to meet him. My long, wet brown hair fell down my back, touching the back of my thighs, dripping down my legs.

His eyes were wide, but when they met mine they lost all emotion and remained empty. I could get lost in the depths of such moonlight irises.

"I bid thee goodnight, Hyuuga-sempai." I flashed him a toothy grin, and turned back towards my home.

I could feel him behind me, following me.

His footsteps were dim, almost silent to the ear, but they echoed in my chest.

What was getting into me?

"Tenten-san."

His deep voice halted me.

"The night is something to be cautious of." His words were softer than normal. His voice traced with concern.

My shoulders slouched, and I turned my head slightly to speak.

"The night is the only thing that I am unafraid of."

I didn't wait to see if he had anything else to say. I swiftly made it to my home, into my room, and back into my bed. I knew sleep was not going to welcome me.

Every time I closed my eyes, instead of red, I now saw pools of moonlight.

What could be so bad about the night, when it is the only thing I have ever related to?

Closing my eyes to try and sleep once more, as if to answer my question, blinding white, sharp teeth engulfed my minds eye.

A/N: End of chapter 2. So what do you think so far? Is it worth continuing?


	3. Chapter 3

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 3

By: Aireonna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do own this plot.

A/N: Sorry, I wanted to update a lil sooner but school and work are kicking my a**. I don't have much time for anything with 16-hour days. So I will try and update as fast as I can, I apologize before hand to everyone who is reading this. Next chapter!

Why would the night be something to be cautious of?

I used to ask myself that same question. How could something so beautiful be so deadly?

In Konoha you learn the answer to that question rather quickly. The Hyuuga's make sure of that.

When your five years old, the things your parents, or guardians in my case, tell you don't really mean that much. Sure, a warning here and there, a story that you will never remember, but this is something you could never forget.

This is something that gives you nightmares growing up.

The Boogieman isn't a scary story to us. In our world, the Boogieman is lucky he doesn't exist. We have plenty of our own things that go bump in the night.

Konoha is peaceful, neutral in the ongoing wars. Our people, frightened and scared, wanting to live normal lives. As normal as you can that is.

You see humans aren't the only civilizations among this planet. We have inhabitants that are to be feared, inhabitants that are by far more dangerous than us humans. The Oni.

The Oni consists of five different categories.

You have your Demons, which alone have many of their own kinds. Your Moon Children, which are known more as Werewolves. The Dark Priestesses, not as kind and caring as our Temple Priestesses. Shape shifter's, who have different clans that prefer certain shapes over others and are known for these. Sorcerers, who master specific elements and can summon the powers of such elements. And last but not least, the Night Children, otherwise known as Vampires.

I don't remember much about the story of our village. But what I do know is, the Hyuuga's founded Konoha.

Our world is in the midst of many wars amongst its inhabitants. The humans feel threatened by the Oni, not being able to accept even the kindest soul, and therefore seek to destroy that in which they cannot understand. Not all of the Oni are pure at heart either. Some despise humans; their normality's haunting. Like oil and water, the two don't mix very well.

The Hyuuga's, they are a curious clan. They are the rightful guardians and protectors of our village.

It is said that Hyuuga's are direct decedents of the moon god Tsukuyomi himself. To prove such an accusation is their eyes the color of the moon. It is also said that being god decedents, the Hyuuga's are a godlike clan. They are blessed amongst a world of tainted and blackened people.

Their eyes can see things that normal human eyesight cannot. They can sense Oni, being able to see through their facades. Speed, faster than the detection of my senses, or so I hear. Power to maintain a barrier for our portion of the world. Power to keep such evils at bay.

A dome of sorts surrounds Konoha. It acts as a shield, protecting its contents from those impure of heart. The Hyuuga's control gates, these are located periodically on the boarders of our own little world, deep within forests and unlived territory. Nothing enters, or exists without the Hyuuga's consent.

Sometimes, the gates aren't able to stop a rogue Oni or two. That is why the Hyuuga make sure a guardian is on watch at all times, waiting for a chance of an intrusion.

The biggest reason behind such wars is the demon that took it upon himself to act out against normality, to make the world see that Oni were above humans. He brought forth hate crimes, and death. An evil that we all fear, that is behind the Blood Wars.

Orochimaru.

Even thinking his name sends chills down my spine.

And that is about as much as I know, or remember. Before Konoha, my mind is a blank sheet. My first memories start five years old. The day that Shizune and Gai brought me to this peaceful place, a place we could be free.

I don't remember my parents, or if I even had any. I don't remember anything about who I am. All I know is Konoha.

I guess you don't really miss much before five years old. I have plenty of fond memories after, all involving my Oji-san and Oba-san. They took me in, treating me as their own child, but never lying to me and saying that I was.

For this I will forever love them and be in debt.

But this doesn't and will never change the fact that I am not a morning person.

"Tenten-chan!"

Ah, right on time.

I kept my eyes glued shut, groaning and turning away from the demonic sunlight that began creeping upon my sleeping form.

I knew if I were to open at this moment, I would be blinded for the remainder of my pitiful life. The heat of the day was already glistening my skin with moisture. I began dreading morning more and more each day.

The coolness of the night no longer brushing across my arms, I missed it already. Who needs daylight?

Well other than everything that sustains human life that is.

I could faintly hear the start of birds chirping, welcoming the morning. Maybe where we live is hell and outside of our world is not. Or maybe it's currently being over thrown without our knowledge.

Who would welcome such annoying creatures to make sounds that cause one to want to gouge their eyes out with an unsharpened kunai?

"Dear, you cannot sleep the whole morning away."

I groaned at her words as she peered into my room.

"Oji-san does." I whined my case, even though I knew I would be overruled immediately.

She never entered my room, always remaining within the doorway in the shadows of the morning light.

I still kept my eyes closed, not wanting to accept being awake yet.

I could sense her smile.

"That's a case I will never win." Her voice was soft.

"Do you ever sleep Oba-san?" I snickered softly, it sure seemed not.

How could she when she was always waking me? One did not wake before the crack of dawn; it was unnatural, or just plane insane.

She giggled in response.

"I could see why you would ask such a question but I do not require nearly as much sleep as you do Tenten-chan."

Sighing in defeat, I threw myself upwards from my comfort zone, my eyes resisting my command to open.

She was gone already, I knew that much.

Rubbing my sore sockets, I stretched in a cat like motion, my back arching and arms reaching upwards. Morning stretches were always the best.

My soft yellow sleeping yukata was ruffled and wrinkly from my tossing and turning. I haven't been sleeping well lately, if at all. My mind doesn't rest, teasing and torturing me while I lay.

The color of moonlight remained burned into my mind. Eyes that seeped through my very soul, a sort of violation that one does not get over.

Finally, my sight returning to normal, I began my morning routine.

I dressed in a longer purple yukata, with emerald splashes of colors on the ends, for the day. Today was Sunday, the day that outside chores were not needed.

I glanced at myself through my mirror, and couldn't help but cringe.

Pulling my hair back up into my custom buns, I tied white ribbons to help keep them in place. Throwing water onto my face, I felt a little more refreshed.

Four days had passed since my run in with Neji Hyuuga. He didn't return the next day as he had said. Why did he need to?

He knew perfectly well that I was alive. He seen so that night he intruded upon my bath.

My birthday was creeping up faster and faster. And yet it was as if time was not moving. I slept less and less each night the day came closer. My nightmares becoming more intense, waking to the smell and taste of blood.

I began biting my lip so hard in my sleep that I drew blood. The iron and salt rousing me from my uneasy slumber, forcing me to run for a glass of water to ease my parchment and making even harder to sleep once more.

"…Is she awake?"

I dimly picked up a newcomers voice from the front.

It was soft, and female.

"Oh yes, she is just getting dressed."

I walked out into the open area and found a head full of hair the color of sakura blossoms in my line of view.

"Sakura?"

I hadn't known Sakura for very long. She had only arrived in Konoha four years ago, but since her arrival she had the tendency to make my life a little more interesting. She was different from the average Konoha woman. Her curves something one yearned for, and her beauty hard to match. She was a rare gem to find in a sea of normal.

Her emerald eyes turned to meet my cinnamon brown.

"Tenten!" A smile lightened her features, and she stepped forward to meet me.

"What are you doing here? And so early?"

Sakura and I did things on occasions. She enjoyed training and exercising her right to be able to protect herself. And I was good at doing both. It seemed to come naturally for me.

Sakura had her strengths. Key word, strength. She was abnormally strong and sometimes I began to think she could control men in a way I have never seen before. Her beauty was eye catching yes, but the things that she could make someone do was unheard of.

Smiling, she winked at me and linked her arm in mine.

"I was bored. Plus, I heard of your disappearance earlier this week and just hadn't gotten around to checking in on you." I could hear the tone of her voice. She was up to something.

"Uh-huh. Gomen, Oba-san, but is it alright if I leave with Sakura? I promise to be home at a decent hour."

"At least we hope." Sakura added.

Hours of training could be exhilarating. Hours alone with Sakura could be dangerous.

Before I knew it, we had wandered out into the day. As the morning light welcomed me, I almost wanted to hiss at its brightness. Sometimes, when you first wake, your eyesight doesn't seem to quit adjust to the iridescent whiteness as quickly as you would like it to. It's very painful.

Covering my eyes with my right hand, I allowed Sakura to lead me to wherever we were headed with my left arm linked in hers.

"Did I mention that I love vibrant colors on you?"

Sakura was always one for prettiness. Her pale pink hair currently pulled back with chopsticks revealing her flawless features and long neck, and her emerald yukata covered in sakura blossoms hugging her small petite form. She was the epitome of beauty. Someone simple like me standing beside her only brought it out more.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Yes, many times Sakura. Did I ever tell you that no matter what I do I will never be as perfect as you?"

My curvy figure was something unnatural in our world. Men enjoyed small, but perky figures, something soft against their hard.

From years of chores and hard work, my body was contoured with its own lines and muscles. My hips a little wider than normal, I was also cursed with a more fuller front. With my cinnamon brown eyes and my long chestnut hair, I was considered more exotic than the average woman.

Her mouth formed a small oh with a gasp.

"My dear, not with an attitude like that. But, that is not why I came to you today."

"Then why exactly, dear Sakura, did you come to me?"

My tone was slightly harsher than I wanted, but this morning I hadn't woke in the greatest of moods. I feel as if I hadn't slept in weeks, and if I had, it was like being tossed around by an angry boar all night long.

Sakura only smiled her sweet smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured it'd be nice to get you out considering the guardians have you probably under constant watch since your disappearing act." She flashed her teeth mockingly and giggled.

Once again, being with Sakura was nothing but trouble. But it was a trouble that I often found myself enjoying.

"Breaking me out as usual… only to shove me right back in." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh come now, its not like we go destroying others land." Her voice, full of sarcasm, tickled my ears slightly. She enjoyed causing trouble all right, but mostly with boys, not material objects.

Before I knew it, we had made our way into the center of our village once more. Striding up to a Ramen stand, she turned towards me.

"You're looking rather slim dear, time to feed you."

I smiled sarcastically and growled under my breath. I was hungry, but the usual Ramen didn't sound to pleasing to my rumbling stomach.

"Sakura-san, so nice to see beauty on this gorgeous day."

Casting my attention to the newcomer, my eyes widened.

"Oh Kakashi-sensai, your words come right from your naughty little insightful readings as always." Sakura winked at the man and blew a kiss.

He stood a good foot taller than her, and a black material, covering all but his eyes, covered his face. I couldn't see his eyes from where I stood but his white-gray hair hung over them hiding them from the sunlight. He held a book in his hand, and chopsticks full of Ramen in the other. Sitting at the stand, eating his morning serving, he chuckled softly, his back shaking.

It was odd hearing such a normal sound from this man. Odder that you could not tell that he was laughing other than the movement and sounds. Normally, you could see it in a persons face, but his mask hid such sights.

"Kakashi-sensai…"

A very deep voice came from behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

It was rather loud in the village, but the Ramen stand was pretty empty this early. Only visitors being Sakura and myself, along with Kakashi as she called him.

And now, this voice that echoed in my mind.

Sakura smiled sweetly, her sight focusing not on me, but the person behind me. I don't know why I was scared to turn and welcome him, it could be because his voice left me uneasy.

Gulping, I smiled at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. How nice to see you today." Her voice was traced with slightly more pleasure than normal. Her eyes batting in the sunlight, the emerald color almost glowing.

Flirtation was something Sakura had mastered long before I knew her. It came naturally, and for most men, they never know what hit them.

I finally decided to welcome our new guest. Stepping sideways to say something. My breath caught in my throat.

Black orbs filled my vision.

Flashes of white sharp teeth, claws like razors swiping angrily, and red clouding my senses.

My mind went blank after that, allowing the darkness to take over once more.

"Tenten-chan!"

The voice barely audible, echoed in my ears as a small smile danced across my features. Oh sweet blackness where have you been.

And that was all, my body tumbling towards the ground.

A/n: I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. It's so hard with school and working full-time, gone 17 hrs a day. So don't have much time for even sleep. It also was very hard to write this chapter, having to explain some things, but not all. I like to leave people guessing and not giving away everything all at once. I hope you liked it!! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 4

By: Aireonna

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto. Which presently isn't so bad considering all the character deaths going on that are causing fans to riot ahaha….

A/N: So this story is turning out all right so far, it's very difficult to not give things away though. So, if you are lost, that's the plan. Here's your update!

"Does she always black-out like this?"

I dimly made out a mans voice that I wasn't quit familiar with.

I expected to wake feeling a little sore, knowing I had fainted once again in front of witnesses. What was getting into me lately? But, the soreness never welcomed me.

Groaning, I decided it wouldn't be the smartest to try and move yet.

"Ah, sleeping beauty arises."

"Kakashi-sensai!" I could register the last voice as Sakura's.

Odd, I don't remember the ground being this soft.

Opening my eyes, I found myself resting in the lap of the very cause of my current dismay. My eyes widening, I glanced around to see said Kakashi kneeling beside us and my dear Sakura standing over me.

It took me a second to comprehend it all and when I finally did I shot up. Coincidently, not being the smartest idea I've ever had, my body swaying a little in response.

"Whoa there tiger, take it easy." Sakura always had such a way with words in times of need.

Clearing my throat, I ran my hand over my clothing to brush any dirt off. I seemed to enjoy ruining them these days.

"I am so very sorry, I do not know what has come over me lately." I smiled an embarrassed smile and tried to clear the dizziness that threatened me still.

My skin felt on fire and my head was pounding like the morning gong, not showing any sign of ceasing. I felt suddenly weak and parched. My eyes raised to the sky, the sun already being rather high today, beating its heat upon our village. Wincing, I covered them with my stray hand and sighed.

"You sure you're alright now?"

My eyes fell to the ground, where Sakura's friend seemed to still be resting, to make eye contact with him as he spoke. My cheeks flushed instantly and I turned my gaze from his burning black orbs.

"She's just fine. Could be the heat is getting to her, that's all." Sakura smiled sweetly and stepped towards me.

I swallowed, my throat dry and tongue rough against the roof of my mouth.

"Yeah, that's got to be it. Sorry, um, what was your name?"

"Sasuke." His voice was very rough and to the point, lost of any emotion. He pushed himself up from the ground and turned to face Kakashi.

Oddly, it felt like a rude gesture, like we were both suddenly dismissed from his presence.

Kakashi bowed his head to the man before him, his eyes holding a certain mysterious glow to them. It's as if they were having an entire conversation just through a simple stare.

Feeling suddenly out of place, I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Maybe me getting out wasn't the best of plans." My eyes sought out emerald gems.

Sakura didn't look so distressed as I felt. She always held herself together in front of others, which was something I admired. Even under such intense heat, her form seemed unscathed. Not even a drop of perspiration seemed to dare touch her ivory skin.

"I can walk you back if you want."

My eyes widened at her statement, waving my hands frantically.

"Oh! No, that is quit alright. I'm sorry to have troubled you already. I'll be fine heading back alone. Sorry to disappoint, I know how you rather enjoy getting us into trouble."

She only laughed at my choice of words.

"You speak as if I'm some sort of she-devil." Her smile seemed wicked at that moment.

And amusingly, it crossed my mind.

"Sakura-san…" Kakashi spoke from behind us, startling Sakura. She seemed to have been focused on us, forgetting that the two even still remained.

"If it's trouble you were hoping for, I can help with that."

"The trouble I get into dear Kakashi-sensai, would only leave you hating you said such words." Sakura winked.

Ah, flirting at its best. She was a master at words. I always enjoyed seeing her at work; well I guess you could call it a sort of work. She enjoyed toying with men, didn't matter if they were older or younger. It was her favorite past time.

Kakashi's eyes brightened and I bet if you could see under his mask, he'd have a smirk from ear to ear.

"Don't tempt me temptress."

"Ahem, I'd hate to intrude on such a lovely topic, but we have work to do." Sasuke sounded so serious. His eyes bore into Sakura like darts, like he could see completely through her.

This didn't faze her one bit. She turned to face me once more and winked.

"I'm sure you can find your own way my dear. I will catch up with you later and check up on you."

I felt a little confused at first, staring at her dumbly. Nodding a little, I turned quickly not wanting to catch any more of the conversation.

It's rather funny how I needed to be checked up on by others.

Sakura wasn't the only one who had said such words. The Hyuuga had promised to check up on me also.

SMACK!

Stumbling back a little, I felt as if I had run straight into a brick wall. This was turning out to be one of the days where it would have been better if I remained in bed, if not safer.

"Hey, watch it."

Ah, speak of Hyuuga's. Such a lovely way for fate to throw such a thing in my face.

Grinding my teeth, my head only seemed to be pounding its frustration more firmly now.

"God, what are you made of?" I groaned out, feeling a slight knot forming on my forehead from the impact. I rubbed the spot, hoping it would dull the pain.

"Ah, its you. How are those fainting spells coming?"

If there was ever a day that I could strike someone down, it would be today. Why did it seem I held all the bad luck in the world?

"You saw?" My cheeks flushed once more, but I didn't know if it was apparent anymore. The heat was beginning to take a toll on me. My body felt flushed under the rays.

"Yes."

Such a short response. I finally felt brave enough to meet his gaze, which was mistake number one.

I had forgotten how beautiful his ivory colored eyes were. They reminded me so much of my beloved moon it was uncanny.

"I meant to come and check on you yesterday. I can redeem myself by seeing you safely home now."

I was taken back by his bold words. Was I really that helpless? I needed babysitting all the time apparently.

This angered me.

Huffing, I allowed my lungs to take in a deep breath of air before I blew.

"I'm not some child that needs their hand held at all times. I can manage on my own thank you." I don't know why this got to me so much, but it did. I knew it was wrong to take it out on him, but he was the only innocent by-stander.

Turning rather quickly from him, I began walking in the opposite direction.

I could hear him snicker behind me. Growling, I rounded about swiftly to come face to face with him once more.

"What is so very funny?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. My eyes danced down him taking in his stature, I realized he still wore the same robes from before. His long hair tangled itself over his shoulder, being held lowly together to keep from flying around him.

"You're going the wrong way."

My breath caught in my throat, my eyes opening wider.

God, I never seemed to fail making a fool out of myself. Mistake number two.

Sighing in defeat, I bowed my head. It wasn't even worth trying to argue when I had just ruined any hope I had at making myself seem fierce and in control.

"You don't look so good."

Even though his assumption should be insulting, I knew it was most likely true.

Nodding my head, I met his eyes for the second time.

"You only say that because I'm clothed at this present moment."

Slapping my hand over my mouth, I wanted to scream. Where did that come from? Never in my life had I said such bold and daring words. I was hanging around Sakura far too much it seemed, her vulgar-ness seemed to be rubbing off on me.

Neji turned his gaze from me, if he blushed it was too quick for me to notice.

"About that, I'm still very sorry. It was never intended…"

I shook my head frantically, not wanting to have this awkward conversation right this moment. I felt rather weak and I needed to get out of this sun. It was draining any energy that I had left.

"Look, I think we started off badly." I decided a subject changer was needed. Anything to get it off him catching me naked, bathing.

Neji only nodded in response. I didn't realize before how quiet he was. Not really talking much unless having something said to him to reply to.

"So isn't it a little early for patrolling? Its broad daylight."

I groaned at my own reminding. I needed to head out of said daylight before I fried. I could feel my already tanned skin soaking in the UV rays, only darkening my complexion. But today, it felt as if it was burning, not tanning.

"Hn."

This guy seemed to be the king of short responses. Raising my eyebrow, I began shuffling my feet once again.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well like I said I don't need anyone to baby-sit me. Besides, I didn't really want to head back yet. I planned on enjoying my escape a little longer."

I didn't really wait for a response before I began walking towards him, not stopping, and continuing on right past him.

He turned around to watch me go, his fingers finding my arm quickly. It was odd how fast he moved, the distance between us closing in mere moments. His touch was cold and yet warm at the same time. It sent a tingling sensation down my arm to the tips of my fingers.

"Well, wherever you are going, I am following."

I tore my arm from his grasp and cleared my throat.

"That's really kind of you, but I rather take pleasure in basking in my time alone."

The closeness started to make me feel a little paranoid. I wasn't used to being in such close proximity with any other guy other than my uncle. And on occasion Lee, but that was only because he had a tendency to want to hug anyone and anything.

Licking my lips, I turned my head defiantly.

"I do thank you for the help from before, but I don't need anyone. I'll be sure to watch for daytime creeps."

It was unsettling how I couldn't even hear him breath. He was so very silent. Were all guardians like this? So farfetched?

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. I will accompany you and at least make sure your current wave of dizziness doesn't lead to another public display."

Biting my tongue, I found it very hard to resist the urge to make a nasty comeback.

Snorting, I ignored his statement and continued on past him. I didn't need such annoyances.

Right now, I needed my clearing. It always calmed me and made me feel at home.

Stalking off, I could still feel him behind me. He was following me once more. What was with this guy? Its not like it was his public duty to make sure I was safe.

Okay, so maybe that was a stupid statement. So it was his duty, but that was beside the point. Its not like I was going to go and get myself eaten by my ghost wolf in broad daylight.

Taking in a deep breath as I stepped into my safety zone, I let my arms fall loosely beside me. The air smelt no longer of dead fish and human life, but of trees and dirt.

It was ironic that a girl like me found such fondness for a place of nature. My eyes fell upon my beloved stump.

"I'm fine as you can see, so you don't need to accompany me any further."

I could still feel his intense gaze upon my back. It was eating away at my mind, making my headache increase with every beat of my heart.

"I don't know, this place just looks like a walking danger zone for you."

I could only smirk at his statement. I knew I had a tendency to hurt myself more than anyone, call it my own gracefulness.

"Funny." Reaching forward, I felt around the stump. Smiling when my fingers brushed upon what I was looking for, I held my worn down sai in my hand.

Neji's eyes squared in on my hand.

"Should you be playing with sharp objects?"

Scoffing, I shook my head.

"Are you always so full of such witty comments? Or am I the lucky one to bring such things to mind?"

I found I had more energy being in the shade. The coolness of the trees brushing across my moist skin. It felt like a breath of fresh air. My lungs aching for the crispness that now lacked the dry heat that the sun had burned into me.

I also felt less annoyed. My special place instantly calming me. Which also made me realize just how childish my current bickering was with the guardian.

Neji sat down before me upon my stump. Ironically, seconds ago it would have bothered me, but now it wasn't that important.

Turning away from him, I allowed my grip on my sai to relax, my fingers to become one with the metal. It felt smooth and cold against my rough, warm hand. But it felt right, like always, like it was another part of my appendage.

I felt a sudden comfort with him being here also. Not like before, like him being near left a damper on my aura. It wasn't as bothersome. It felt actually kind of relieving. There was something about the Hyuuga that I found myself trusting. Minus all the rude remarks and awkward moments, but I guess that fell into who he was once more.

"So exactly who are you?"

I found the question leaving my mouth before I could even think twice about it. I knew it was a stupid question. He had already introduced himself.

Lifting my right arm, I let my fingers run along the sai once more, gaining control over the object before I threw it with such ease and pricision. I didn't watch to see if it would hit my intended target, which was a good fifty feet ahead of me, a "X" marked upon a large tree. Of course it would hit, it always did. I never missed a target.

"I could ask you the same thing"

His eyes widened at the sound of the thump, the sharp end of the sai embedding itself directly in the center of my "X".

I smiled smugly, my eyes finding his, turned away from my target.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm no one important compared to a Hyuuga. Aren't you some sort of God?"

Neji turned away from me, avoiding the question it seemed. I don't know if he could answer something so bold, maybe it was some sort of secret. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know.

"You could say that."

I didn't expect to hear his voice, it now seemed lower and held less emotion. Like he preferred not to talk about the matter.

"Ah, sorry I don't mean to be so forward." Sighing, I stepped to retrieve my weapon. Removing it from the trees bark, I ran my fingers over the impact wound. It was scary sometimes how perfect I was at using such weapons.

Did I mention that I was a master with anything sharp?

Sure, some girls have their raw talents, but this was something not normal with my bunch.

When I was younger and aspired my fascination with anything that held a pointy end, my aunt and uncle seemed delighted. Any normal parent or guardian would be terrified, considering I was only seven.

"Tenten…" My name on his lips caused my heart to cease its beating.

I found that I liked the way he said it. Like it was an exotic word, something not of our normal language. His tongue rolled across the word, it lulling me into a state of comatose.

"Tenten?"

He spoke it once more, only this time it was to ask if I was alright. I could see the look on his face. I worried him.

I smiled a half smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so well. I don't know why really. Its rather sudden."

He only nodded, knowing from my random fainting spells that there was no question in the matter.

"The day has only just begun and yet I find myself wishing the night was already here."

I spoke more to myself than to him, my eyes searching the dark forest.

"I used to be the same way, that was until…'

He cut himself off abruptly and cleared his throat.

"Until what?" I asked him curiously.

Neji shook his head and stood.

"Until I grew up. I found you can't fight destiny."

His words stung at me for some odd reason. They held a meaning that I was unfamiliar with. A riddle of sorts.

"Destiny?" The word felt so foreign on my tongue.

"I see that there is no immediate danger. You wont be leaving yourself for the dead anytime soon. I shall be off now, please remember my words from before."

He didn't give me a chance to respond before he exited my clearing swiftly, the air behind him lingering his smell. It teased my senses, swirling around and around till it left me dizzy.

I could see the sun from where I stood, it was still pretty high in the sky, but a couple of hours had passed since leaving this morning. It was well past noon and long due for me to eat.

But again, I didn't really feel all that hungry. I felt more exhausted from the day than anything. I don't know how I always found myself in such situations as I do.

First Sakura. Then the town square incident. To running into Neji. And ending with our awkward conversation. Yet I didn't feel that unease about the matter.

He left me feeling rather relaxed and yet troubled all at once. I felt like I was missing parts of our conversations. Like there was more to be said and just wasn't.

"Do you always find yourself alone in such a place?"

The intrusion on my thoughts caused me to scream slightly, jumping almost completely out of my skin.

My heart crashed against my rib cage, the beating echoing in my head.

"Tsundae-sama!"

I bowed my head respectively. Tsundae was the founder of Konoha. Our ruler of a sort as you could say.

The Hyuuga's had such power only because Tsundae wished it. She appointed the lineage to protect us from anything that went bump in the night. It was odd how wise she was and yet she looked so young for her age. Not too young, more likely to be in her mid thirties-early forties.

She had always been like another aunt to me. Shizune and her had hit it off from day one, becoming best friends. Which I didn't mind so much, Tsunade was a great teacher to be around. She was smart and witty and very powerful.

"You startled me Sensai." I labored my breathing a little, trying to calm myself down.

"I see we still need to work more on those senses of yours. Is your aunt still inside?"

I chuckled at her question when she knew the answer. My aunt and uncle rarely left during the day, always finding something to keep themselves busy.

"Well don't let me intrude on your practicing," she eyed my sai, "I will see you later, off to make sure your aunt has not killed your uncle yet."

I laughed and shook my head. The three of them together was always a funny sight. Shizune enjoying Tsunade's strengths and Gai never wanting to admit that a woman was stronger.

My eyes fell upon the dense forest once more. The day wasn't all over with yet. I still had plenty of time to waste. No longer finding my clearing as satisfying, I decided a walk in the forest didn't sound half bad. Besides, like I had told the Hyuuga, its broad daylight. Not much can happen in broad daylight. Even though the sun had a hard time fighting its way through the dense forestation, it still held light.

Walking through the trees, I pushed aside branches as I went, not knowing exactly where my feet were leading me. I needed some sort of excitement. Eyes of moonlight seemed to be flashing through my mind, the encounter with the guardian still leaving me a little baffled and on edge.

The sharp branches swiped at my arms here and there, not being able to stop every single one as I moved. I began moving at a faster pace, enjoying the quickness through the empty woods. It began to be a sort of rush, the cool air swishing past my ears and tickling my skin.

Before I knew it, hours had gone by. The run through the woods was exhilarating and had left me dying of thirst. I never felt so calm with something that held such an adrenaline rush. Making my way back to the clearing, I found it a lot darker outside.

It looks like I had found a way to make my day fly by and yet I was still wide awake.

Falling forward, landing softly on the lush grass below me, I enjoyed the cool blades against my skin. My breathing came hard, my lungs fighting to restore back to normal after such antics.

Rolling over, I laid there staring up at the sky, my back against the cool ground.

Still breathing heavy, I released a laugh. I don't know why, I just felt the sudden need to.

The moon welcomed me with open arms, its rays dancing upon my skin with a beauty that I had missed from the day. My almond color glittered in the moonlight, the moistness that layered me, sparkling in my movements.

I felt like a pretty jewel. This only made me laugh more.

"What is so very funny?"

I didn't jump this time, I could feel my uncle approaching me.

My head falling back further to try and eye him behind me, I smiled.

"That's a very good question."

He only shrugged and stepped forward to join me.

"I see you are feeling better than before my dear." He smirked, holding a glass of water outward for me to grab. I still didn't move from my spot on the ground, the water just within my reach from where he now leaned beside me.

"It's funny what something as simple as clarity can do for the body." Sitting up slightly, I took a gulp of water that turned into me downing the whole thing in one drink.

My uncle laughed at me, his chest shaking in the process.

"I was much thirstier than I thought."

I rather enjoyed alone time with my uncle.

"Such youthful-ness you display lately young Tenten."

When he wasn't talking that is.

"Oji-san, its rare to see you out here."

He nodded, sitting down upon my stump where Neji had sat earlier. It seemed I wasn't the only one to find the stump alluring.

"I know, I've over worked myself the past few months, not being able to keep up to your Oba-san, punishing myself with 1000 push-ups and 100 laps around Konoha."

His words confused me. I have never really seen him outside running around our village.

"This is at night of course that I show my youthful-ness. The night air is much more appealing than the dying heat."

I only laughed at him, understanding full well what he meant. I felt the same way today. The heat could be over bearing and something that left you feeling utterly lifeless.

"The night welcomes us unlike the day. It allows such youthful talents to be displayed."

I found myself no longer wanting to talk, only rest.

Nodding once more, I didn't say anything.

"No more dizziness?"

His question threw me off.

"I fainted this morning, I don't know why. But I recovered quickly. I've been feeling rather odd lately."

Gai smiled, nodding his head along with my words.

"Getting older can do that to you, its normal among youthful times such as these. I remember when I was turning eighteen, such a delightful moment in time."

He spoke rather distantly, his eyes glazing over and sparkling like the stars in the night sky.

"Oji-san…" I spoke softly, trying to break him from his current bantering.

"I'll never forget those first nights, feeling like the world was mine for the taking. Finally, becoming of age and no longer underneath anyone. Eighteen is when one becomes a man…"

He stared down at me, realizing that he was rambling.

"Or a woman in your case…"

I flushed awkwardly.

I was not about to have the coming of age talk…with my uncle.

Moments like this made me wish that I knew who my real parents were. This was a talk that should be saved between a mother and daughter. Moments of awkwardness that a father was meant to make more awkward.

Feeling a fresh batch of tears brimming over my now closed eyes, I smiled.

"Oji-san, thanks for trying. But this would only get odder if we continued with the topic."

"Oh, right." His cheeks flushed, his hands running across his thighs, removing the sweat from his palms no doubt.

"I'm just saying, you may start to feel like you are alone. I just want you to know that you have Shizune and I both, and you are never alone. Not even when you feel like you no longer belong. Its normal at your age."

He cut himself off, his eyes no longer holding that distance as he stood quickly, a speed almost matching Neji from earlier.

I rolled over onto my stomach, getting ready to bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight dear Tenten, don't stay out here too late. You don't know what is lurking in the shadows." For a second the seriousness of his tone brought chills down my spine, "Not everyone is so youthful as you." Again with that goofy grin, destroying the previous serious talk.

And with that he was gone out of my sight.

I decided following him wouldn't be the lamest choice.

So with that I stood and exited my clearing, never noticing the pair of white and red eyes that watched me closely as I made my way to my home.

A/n: Another chapter! Yay. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 5

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… **sigh…**, which sadly means I do not own Neji or Tenten.

A/N: Another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this so far… I'm trying to keep it pretty original. I have lots of ideas and just finding ways to tie them all together and get from one point to the next without giving away too much and keeping you all interested.

* * *

"_Heike…"_

There was that word again. I knew instantly that I had to be dreaming the same dream once more.

This time there was something different. It felt familiar yet new at the same time.

My eyes scanned the area. I stood in a large opening surrounded by wilderness and bodies everywhere in the midst of battle. Creatures that I have never seen before were engaged with each other, fighting to the death.

Screams echoed through the dense area, blood spilling left and right tainting the earth below.

I felt a rush of hatred sweep over me. Darkness surrounded me, making it harder to make out any of the war around me, shadows covering my vision.

"I will find you." A voice so evil that my very soul cringed in fear boomed through my mind. My eyes blurred, my heart racing.

What has happening? Who was this? Who was I?

The arms that always manage to save me from this nightmare came just in time as I could feel the evil approaching me from behind.

It felt as if I was being ripped away, everything around me disappearing.

I jolted from my slumber, my heart thundering against my chest and perspiration dripping down my forehead.

My breathing was labored and I was quit surprised that I hadn't allowed a scream to escape.

Closing my eyes once more I tried to calm myself and erase the images of death and evil from my minds eye. Breathing in and out, I focused on doing just that, listening intently to my surroundings.

The sounds of hushed voices reached my ears. Or at least they were supposed to be hushed voices.

I groaned softly, bringing the cover over my head.

"…a week from tomorrow…" Oba-san's voice echoed in my ears .

"…so hard to hide…" Oja-san joined in.

"We have to do it."

Why did it feel like they were not whispering in a few rooms away, but rather yelling right before me? It reverberated through me, pounding in my head and making me wince with each sound.

I covered my ears, closing my eyes tightly. Apparently my hearing was super sensitive today. It wouldn't be the first time. It normally comes with being ill. Which, as of late I was definitely showing signs of being.

With her words, I knew that they must be speaking about my "coming of age" as they so often refer to it. Stretching, I decided to tune any further conversation out.

I am rather fond of surprises… for the most part. And if they were discussing my birthday, it normally meant they were planning something. I'm really bad at acting or lying, so knowing the secret was a big down fall for me.

I was happy to see that Oba-san had covered my window with a blanket, blocking any sunlight from torturing me from my slumber. I prefer being able to see in the morning, rather than being blinded by the annoying morning sun.

So with that, it was still pretty dark in my chamber, of course I didn't mind this at all. It made staying in bed much easier. Smiling, content, I rolled onto my side and let my eyes adjust to being open. The darkness of the room became clear for me instantly, being able to see everything around me.

"..she'll never forgive us." Oba-san's voice made my brow cross.

It couldn't be that bad what they were planning. I know I sometimes acted like I hated surprises or that I couldn't wait and needed to know now, but it would never be to the point that I could hold it against them and not forgive.

Deciding this would be a good time to get up, I moved across my room with ease.

Removing my sleeping yukata, I stretched like a cat, allowing my muscles to fully awaken before any further movement.

My hair tousled around me having fallen out of my buns in my slumber. Odd, that never happens. I guess my nightmare had brought on more than I thought.

I sighed as my eyes fell upon the calendar that was hanging on my wall.

Oba-san had colored this day with pretty sakura blossoms so that it would not be forgotten. How could anyone forget it? It would be the talk of the village all day and preparations were to begin…at dawn. Meaning that they had already started.

Odd again, I normally wake to the gong but I must have been so deep in slumber that the village ruckus didn't even have its normal affect. Which also means that I somehow slept longer than normal, managing to skip over my normal morning schedule.

Glancing out the window, it was obvious that the day had already begun long ago. It had to be well past noon. I've never slept past noon.

Some dream.

I tensed at the thought, the memory of the hatred and evil consuming me once more. It was something that I would gladly never choose to feel again.

Rubbing my bare arms, I felt chilled suddenly.

Dressing quickly, I continued my morning routine, tiding up the room and throwing my hair back up into my buns.

"Good morning Oba-san, Oji-san!" I shouted out my doorway so that I wouldn't walk out and interrupt their previous chatter.

I knew a secret when I heard one. Whatever they were currently talking about was not meant for my ears. And I knew better than to ease drop. If anything, ease dropping has gotten me into far more trouble than it's worth, thanks to Sakura for the most part.

She is the queen of ease dropping. And if she doesn't find out what she wants to know by listening in, she finds a way to get the person to tell her personally. Its amazing how easy people fold to her will and demands, one of the many things that I envy her for.

Walking into our kitchen I smiled at my aunt and uncle.

"Oh Tenten-chan, what a glorious day this is!" Oba-san sounded so very excited.

I stared at first, aware how awkward the air was from their previous conversation.

"A day that our youthful flower gets to blossom!" Oji-san rambled, falling into his normal stance and his eyes glazing over in pure bliss.

How annoying this all was to me this morning.

Groaning, I shook my head.

"Oh Tenten-chan, you know how much we all enjoy the festival. Its such an important event."

I signed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know, it marks the date that our village was founded. Odd how the last day of the festival happens to be my birthday." I tried to hide my sarcasm.

Even though I rather enjoyed all the food, the dances, the games, and the fireworks, this morning I just didn't feel up to the happiness. The evil presence had definitely put a damper on my mood.

"You know you can't wait to go with dear Sakura, just like years previous. And how lovely Sakura always manages to look… and make you look. It's a time for your true youthful beauty to shine!"

I rather disliked my uncle's rants on youth and beauty. It sometimes felt like it was a violation of my sanity.

But to appease my joyous family, I placed a smile upon my reddened lips.

"Yes, of course."

"Knock, knock!"

Smiling, I turned to see Sakura walking in.

"Speak of the goddess and she appears." Oji-san squealed.

Her mouth gaped.

"How dare you speak such words about me, you know that Kami would not agree with such." Her cheeks flushed.

"Please, you know you enjoy the compliment." I laughed at her bashfulness.

"Here to start the days events dear?" My aunt asked her, pushing a full glass of water that had been sitting in front of her towards Sakura.

Sakura took it gladly, bowing her head in respect, and downed it in one drink.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I asked, not wanting to start the long process of getting primped and ready.

"What time do you think it is? It's nearly two. We're actually running late dear Tenten."

Gaping at her, I blinked a few times.

"Two?!"

I hadn't realized just how long I had slept.

"We didn't want to wake you, you seemed so restless last night. Thought a good rest would make today go by with much more enthusiasm." My aunt smiled at me, taking my uncles hand.

"Its alright my lovely friend, that's what I am here for." Sakura smiled, bringing her hands to her chest to emphasize herself.

"I don't want to brag or anything, but we both know when it comes to beauty, I am the master."

It was always so much fun to listen to her go on about how perfect she was…with everything.

"Let's get this party started!"

I hadn't noticed the large bag that she had lugged in with her, but when she suddenly grabbed my hand, I found myself being dragged back towards my room along with the heavy luggage.

Exactly six hours and forty-five minutes later, here I am standing before a mirror, unable to tear to my gaze from both of our reflections.

"I know, no need to thank me." She smiled her sweet smile, allowing her dazzling white teeth to accent her beauty even further.

"It's truly amazing the talent you possess."

My eyes trailed up and down once more, taking in my full form. Sure Sakura had dressed me many times, she enjoyed doing these "make-overs" like she called them. But nothing like this.

Before I could think anymore on the matter, my dear friend was dragging me along once more.

I noticed her grab a few things before we exited my home, leaving my aunt and uncle behind us staring wide eyed, tears streaming down their faces.

"Have fun our beautiful Tenten-chan!"

Funny how easily the day goes by when you distract yourself. The sun had long been set, and my one true love, the moon, was shining brightly upon us, which left me feeling quit relieved.

I inhaled deeply, letting my arms flail out around me to gape in the night air and enjoy the moonlight dancing upon my face.

"Let's go Tenten-chan! The festival is already started without us. I enjoy being late, but even this is cutting it."

Sakura brought my attention back to the task at hand - getting to the festival.

My eyes caught sight of her, and I couldn't help but feel like the many guys that drooled over this goddess like creature day in and day out. It was like her eyes alone were calling to me, my body. Like an unsung song, it was drumming in my head and lulling me to her melody.

She really was something else. And tonight was not unlike any other; her beauty was breath taking even for me. She had definitely dressed for the occasion. I wish I could look the part as well as she could.

From the parasols that she insisted that we bring, mine now dangling at my side as I refused to use it till we arrived, to every last fine detail of her appearance, utter perfection.

Her pale pink hair was tousled loosely about her perfectly shaped face, held partially back with two chopstick like pieces that had dangling color strips from the ends, the colors accenting her as they toyed through her strands.

Her eyes were touched lightly with eye shadow, the coloring I couldn't even wish to know but brought out the emerald coloring and made them shine like gems.

Her cheeks were rosy, bringing out the sparkle in her eyes. Her pale lips were glossy and beckoned to onlookers. Her kimono was utterly amazing. I'm not one for dressing up, but this was something I wish I could pull off.

It managed to hug her curves in all the right ways, the colors matching her hair and eyes perfectly. A beautiful red silk with pink sakura blossoms intricately placed to draw ones eye to each individual flower. An emerald obi tied about her waistline, the back in a bow that trailed behind her slightly. The furi of the kimono were sliced, lines of silk draping down her arms and emerald gems dancing across the sode. The parasol held against her right shoulder matched her kimono perfectly.

"Would you stop staring, you're making me blush Tenten-chan."

She brought her hand to her face in an innocent manner and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh please, you act like you aren't used to it."

Covering her mouth with a slight chuckle, she shook her head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm not the only beauty tonight dear." With a wink, she abruptly turned and marched her way towards the center of our village.

I could see lights from here, different colors tracing across the sky. The laughter reached my ears the closer we managed to come. I fell behind a little; enjoying the light breeze that swept across us and not in any hurry to make my arrival. It's not like I was missing anything. The festival was something that lasted for a week, an on going celebration with never ending food, contests, games, drinking, singing and dancing, a true non-stop party.

This was the one-week out of the year that everyone in our village allowed themselves to be free. To forget the stress of our world, not allowing the knowledge that enemies could attack at any moment and bring terror into our hearts.

Its not always good being the neutral one in the middle of a war. Especially when you consist of as many bad asses as we do. But we want peace. The people here are tired of bloodshed, tired of death and pain. We came here to forget all of that. We came here to be normal. To live a normal life and forget all the hatred between Oni and humans.

And yet every day we fear that it will be torn away from us. Even I at such a young age for our inhabitants know that it's only a matter of time before they find us. Before he finally brings his war to our door.

Orochimaru.

The name alone can cause even me to stop in my tracks.

I have never seen this monster, and nor do I wish to. He is the reason behind everything. The reason why the guardians protect our lifestyle day in and day out. He is the worst of Oni that exist. A true demon. Someone who wishes to destroy all of human kind and let his evil reign.

"Tenten-chan. You- you look amazing."

The words startled me from my thoughts and I halted instantly. It was funny how lost I seemed to get these days. I hadn't even realized that I had made it into the center of the festival.

Glancing around, I saw the many villagers enjoying themselves and being carefree as they celebrated. Sake was tossed around freely, bringing out the true nature of some of the quietest of souls. I saw a few couples frisking each other along railings and benches and I could feel my cheeks warming in reaction.

My eyes finally fell upon my thought intruder, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata-chan…" I blinked a few times, shocked at the small girl that stood before me.

Hinata was a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga heir to be exact. And yet she was everything a heir was not, kind, noble, shy, did I mention shy?

She had to be the shyest person that I had ever met. In all of the years that Konoha has been my home; I can't remember a time that she didn't blush or stutter her words when speaking to another.

She was someone that I grew to enjoy being around. I looked at her as if she was a little sister that I have never had, and I her protector. Hinata was just far too innocent for this world, unable to stand up for herself against the terrors of human and Oni kind alike.

Her moonlight colored eyes met mine with a smile that reached ear to ear.

Moonlight colored eyes.

I found myself blushing once more… why now out of all times?

His eyes were the same as hers. Of course they were, they were related.

Its rather funny how I have managed to know Hinata for so long and yet Neji has never been a factor.

"I-I saw you daydreaming and thought…Sakura kind of left you behind."

She turned her head to her left.

Following her intended gaze, I caught sight of my dear friend seducing an innocent by stander. His eyes were as big as saucers as Sakura worked her magic on him. The sake that he was holding being her target, one she intended on claiming as her hips swayed back and forth to the music that pulsed through the square to lull him into complying. Without even touching the poor guy, the sake was hers in seconds.

I could see from here she was rather enjoying herself. And yet she quickly turned from her first victim with a wink and moved further into the crowd of people.

"I'm sure I will see her later. I'm sure we all will. She tends to become the life of the party sometimes." I smiled sweetly at Hinata and nervously brushed my hands over my kimono.

The parasol handle felt slick in my hand and I realized that my palms were sweaty.

Why was I suddenly nervous?

I have been to this many times over; it's always the same. Nothing new. Just a load of fun that no one will remember in the morning. Ironic how we celebrate something we all wish to remember and yet we tend to forget the celebration.

One of the many reasons that sake and I will never be intimate.

"You look great Hinata. I love the purple and green kimono. Goes well with your eyes."

Her whole face flushed immediately in response to my comment.

Shy. So very shy.

"Th-thank you, Tenten-chan."

Her stuttering is sort of cute to me in a way.

"Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!"

My eyes bulged instantly.

Poor Hinata.

If I thought she had been red before, I had been wrong.

At the sight of Naruto, she turned a whole new shade that I swear could have matched Sakura's kimono.

"Nar-Naruto-kun…" Her eyes fell to the ground instantly and she began toying with the ends of her sleeves.

"They're holding a tournament over there! I was so close but I got knocked out!" His eyes were wide as he waved his hands around frantically to get his point across.

"A tournament?"

I was suddenly curious. It was probably another one of those pointless eating contests, who can eat the most sushi or something of those terms.

He nodded his head and continued his rant.

"You have to hit the most targets with the darts, I was so close to winning and then I missed the 5th to the last one! Can you believe that?!"

Hinata shook her head to respond to him without words. Her eyes were transfixed on his face.

Did I mention that she was head over-heels in love with Naruto? And yet some how the baka remained completely oblivious of such obvious affections.

"Targets? Tenten-chan, it sounds like-like something you can do." Hinata spoke to me, which I have to be honest, I was already thinking about.

This was definitely something that I knew I could do and something that would make my time at the festival a little more enjoyable. That is until all the fireworks and dancers start. There's just something about all the colors that draw me in.

I smiled and let the parasol fall to the ground, still grasping it as it closed. This was something I could do for sure.

Bring. It. On.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. The look on my face must have not needed words.

The weaknesses I have been feeling the past few days vanished instantly. I didn't care about fainting spells or headaches. Lack of sleep or daytime irritation. It was all meaningless to me at this moment. I was a woman on a mission.

Following Naruto, I quickly made my way across the crowds of people, trying so desperately to avoid from being trampled on. Half of them towered over me, already feeling the affects of the sake. And yet it calmed me. The pulses of their hearts drumming to the rhythm of the music and causing my breathing to become erratic.

It was intoxicating.

Coming to a halt in front of my destination, I realized this was a little bigger than Naruto had explained. All of the guards and men at arms stood around the little stand that was the front and behind was an open area of land where targets were placed strategically and each one further back as each contestant went against each other trying to be the best man. I watched with interest as each dart impacted with its target. The blade whisking through the air called to me, calming my senses. The large group didn't intimidate me like it normally would, in fact it only pushed me further.

I began pushing through the masses of bodies, leaving my two friends behind me and just barely made out their good luck wishes as I disappeared in the mob.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I ignored the paws of the men around me, their obvious slight touches trying to be hidden in the fact that I had just pushed through them, but I knew it wasn't accidental. Men were such pigs. Anything for even the slightest of touches.

I was very much aware that I looked out of place. In fact I was completely out of place. Every single one of these contestants were men.

They all turned to stare at me and take in my overly dressed attire. Overly dressed compared to them that is.

My kimono was the purest white silk you could fine and so soft to the touch. Red Chinese twin dragons climbed up from the bottom, making it look like they climbed up my legs. Their tails swirled around my backside, the detail of each one breath taking. The obi was a red color also, matching that of the dragons that accompanied me. The furi draped down my arms, the silk dancing across my skin like the slightest touch of a lover leaving me wanting more.

My make-up was simple. A light red gloss covered my perked lips, and different shades of gray accented my eyes making them seem cloudy and mystifying. My hair was the only thing that I had had a say in. They still remained up in my customary buns, but around them, red and white silk ribbons were tied, the strands falling down to reach the sides of my face.

Thankfully the kimono would not get in the way of my task.

"The geisha contests are over there."

A drunk man spoke to me. Its funny how rude sake can make some people. And dumb.

"Geisha is Chinese baka."

My eyes rolled angrily and I bit back another comment. I was still in no place to be talking back to anyone and not now.

His brows crossed in anger and I only ignored him as he growled out his frustrations.

The men's ranting and raving echoed in my ears as they cheered the current contenders on. I stood on the tips of my toes trying to see over the group that stood before me.

My eyes widened when my vision was engulfed with pink.

Pushing my way through to reach the front, I stopped as the bodies behind me tried to push me further, leaning against me to see what exactly was going on.

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura beamed.

I blinked a few times and noticed that she stood beside a man who was currently aiming at his next target.

"Sasuke is about to take out his next victim! And I can't believe who it is!" She giggled, her hands playing with the ends of her hair.

I ignored my gut that was now wrenching and doing random flips at the sight of Sakura with Sasuke. Why did this guy make me so nervous?

"Kakashi!" I could hear the group behind me cheering.

Wow, when I had seen these two before they seemed so mentor and student like. Seems like it was time for the student to surpass the mentor.

I watched in awe as Kakashi aimed at his target. He bit his lip in slight concentration and sweat dripped down his brow. I could see him flexing his fingers around the small object, willing it to become one with his body.

This is something I know from personal experience. My aunt and uncle found it amazing how in tune I have always been with anything to do with weapons and precision. It didn't matter what it was, I was a master at my craft.

Sakura had her beauty, I had this.

When the dart left his hand, I already knew that it wouldn't hit. Glancing at the scores I could tell this was the very last target. And yet I sensed that he knew it too. That he could have made it different and yet he didn't. He was allowing this.

The crowd grew quiet instantly, waiting to see if the projectile would impact with its intended target.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply just as the dart missed by an inch.

A loud roar escaped the mouths of the men around me and I could feel their rage boiling over, their pulses vibrating in my mind as they closed in on us.

Sakura jumped up and down repeatedly, throwing her arms around her knight and shining armor.

"You won Sasuke-kun!" She wailed, her eyes glistening. Sasuke seemed annoyed at the whole matter. Turning to his losing competitor, he bowed his head in respect and turned to leave.

Sakura smiled and followed after him.

The crowd grew silent.

"Where are you going? You must continue on!" One man stated

Sasuke halted in front of the speaker and his eyes were as cold as ice. Chills ran down my spine and yet it wasn't like before. I didn't feel threatened however, I could feel his anger.

"This is meaningless to me. I grow tired of this stupid game." With that he stalked off leaving a crowd full of angry people.

Sakura stopped to smile at me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Show em tiger." She winked and followed after her knight.

I oddly felt like I was being left out of some big secret. Why was Sakura suddenly hanging out with this Sasuke character?

I stood there for a few seconds pondering and then felt someone standing before me.

"Do you wish to compete?"

It was Kakashi. His eyes took in my form with a look that could only mean one thing, he thinks I'm crazy.

I could only nod, my voice suddenly lost.

He smiled a half smile and shook his head.

"Lose some kind of bet or something? Someone put you up to this? You do understand that these are moving targets and a little more complicated than what someone like you could handle." His eyes traveled up and down me.

That mask of his drove me crazy. It was hard to really understand if any of that was meant to be taken rudely or just as a joke.

Scoffing, I began rolling up the sleeves to my kimono.

"Bring it on." My words brought a smirk to my face and I could feel the crowd behind us gawking and trying to understand what was happening.

"Next!" Someone beside us yelled.

"Let the girl go! Let's she how fast she can drop out!"

Growling, I bit my tongue. Such impudent people. Judging someone by their gender, not something I rather enjoy.

Cracking my knuckles, I smiled, my eyes lighting up and reflecting the full moon on their surfaces.

Ten contestants later, I couldn't even hear myself think. Its funny how in the beginning they were all cheering against me, and now each man that stood behind me was chanting my name loudly.

I turned away from the targets and took a deep breath. I had taken out almost every last competitor and it was starting to take its toll on me. I wonder what time it now was?

The fireworks hadn't started yet, but that didn't happen till after midnight.

It felt like I had been doing this for a good hour or two now. My wrists were screaming in protest, and yet the dart I still held in my hand still felt as if it belonged.

"I won't be so easy to over come."

The voice echoed in my ears and made my heart cease.

My eyes widened and I gulped in air that had depleted from my lungs.

The crowd grew silent at the newcomer's words.

"Interesting turn of events ladies and gentlemen!" Our appointed speaker boomed over the crowd, which by the way had grown ten-fold since I started. I could still hear my friends chanting my name.

"Lets see how this young lady holds out against a Guardian!"

I closed my eyes tight and tried to ignore the gasps and negative words towards me from the surrounding people.

Turning swiftly, I tried to hide my nervousness.

Why was I nervous? I knew that there was no way I could fail at this. And yet when my eyes found moon colored, I knew that I was doomed.

"Neji…"

A/N: And there you have it kiddies! Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed. It took me forever to write this chapter. Sorry for the long awaited update! Please tell me what you think. Over 14 pages once again!


	6. Chapter 6

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 6

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own sadly… we all know this.

A/N: Update!! I'm sad that I'm not getting as much as a response as I hoped for. But nonetheless I write for my own amusement and choose to share with others. If you do not like it, I apologize. But I shall continue for myself for I rather enjoy this fic.

* * *

"_Neji…"_

Even with all the screaming and ranting from our current crowd that surrounded us, I found myself drowning out the noise. It was meaningless to me at this moment.

My sole purpose right now was to show not everyone, but myself, that I could do this. I would not loose to someone lower than me.

Lower than me? Where did that attitude come from? Ah, yes, for that is how I am treated. Being a woman with such talents as I is rather rare and I am finding myself more and more enjoying surprising my audience with such rarity. So another being is lower in talent compared to mine, I know this for a fact.

Flexing my dull fingers at my side, I planted a rather cunning smile upon my lip-gloss stricken lips.

Neji's eyes found mine and I swear I saw a tint of amusement there.

"Shall we continue the show?"

His voice was like a needle in a haystack, one I would find myself searching for over and over again.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga!"

The chant of his name was like a stab at my gut. Its funny how easily this crowd was won over. Seconds previous they had been cheering _me_ on. Traitors.

I allowed my irritation to settle and cleared my throat.

"It seems you won over some fans. I'll enjoy taking them back."

My comment felt bitter even for me, but I knew that this was a competition. I couldn't let something as dumb as one's eyes lull me into thinking otherwise.

Turning my attention from the moonlight coloring, I focused once more at the task at hand.

"Ouch, such words coming from someone dressed so lady like is almost deceiving."

I wanted to growl at him and strike all at once. I knew my attire only made this even harder for me, showing my onlookers that I was nothing more than a simple girl not ready to tango with someone as high ranking as a Guardian.

Stereotypes. I **loathe** such bullshit.

"By all means, this lady steps down to allow her challenger to go first. I want to enjoy following after you for the win."

Neji squared his shoulders and tried to hide his laugh. He knew that I was enjoying this a little more than I should be. Being in my clearing with me, he saw how determined my skills had been, not faltering their purpose to claim the target.

I stepped a few steps back, forcing the crowd to go with me. They quieted in response knowing that it was beginning.

I felt my stomach growing uneasy in anticipation. And I mentally smacked myself at such absurdities. Doubt is the one thing I could not afford. I bit my lip trying to push the feelings aside, my fingers rolling across the surface of the darts in my right hand.

_Focus Tenten…_

My brain seemed to be working apart from my nerves at the moment. And yet the voice calmed me.

My mind being sidetracked snapped back to reality as the first dart flew from his hand. His hands were large in comparison to my dainty ones. However, they held a grace and gentleness to them, almost caressing the air around him like a long lost lover.

I found my heartbeat become erratic at the thud of the dart impacting perfectly on its mark.

The audience oohed and ahhed at the sight, clapping in appreciation.

Grinding my teeth, their cheering only furthered my anger and drive to show just how hard it would be to beat me. I would not fail here tonight, or anytime soon.

I watched once more as Neji aimed at his next target, concentration clearly written in his stature as the taunting of the moving round crop swayed back and forth willing the provoker to try and hit it.

And before long, our Guardian had taken all of the required targets out. I stood slightly amazed at his talent. I hadn't met many in our small village of Konoha whom I could actually look at as someone to compete against. Normally it was a hands down I win.

The crowd roared in obvious joy at his accomplishment and also in my hoped ending. But it wasn't over yet.

I brought my hands together and clapped in pure admiration from one opponent to another.

Neji turned to me with a smile and bowed slightly.

"I did not mean to make it hard for you to overcome, my lady." His voice was soft and still teasing. I chuckled softly and shook my head, my hair accessories tickling the sides of my face.

Allowing him to take my hand, he bowed in respect and kissed the top ever so slightly, his lips barely brushing my sun kissed skin.

I tried to hide the blush that crept to my already reddened cheeks, remembering thankfully that Sakura had touched them with blush.

Letting go of my hand, I felt my skin ablaze from where his had touched mine. His body warmth was something I was not used to and I suddenly felt rather cold.

He stepped aside and faced the crowd with a bow, taking in their cheers.

Turning away from this, his face returned to the cold and sternness that I was used to seeing already, and his eyes lost their amusement. Was it really mandatory for him to be so serious?

I realized that it was now my turn to dazzle my onlookers.

With a tight smile, I felt my blood buzzing in awareness and enjoying the audiences' eyes on me. I have never liked being watched but at this moment I find myself fond of it.

It was fueling me.

Stepping towards the center of all the targets, I listened closely at the questioning that covered the people around me. Their tones becoming confused as they watched my every movement.

Taking all ten of the daggers into my grasp, I knew what I was about to do would baffle even the judges.

Excellent.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my hearing to drone out the annoyance of odd voices, and take in the sound of the night wind that traced across my uncovered flesh, to bask in the moonlight that danced across my flushed form.

Inhaling deeply, the crisp air pumping into my hungry lungs, I hummed softly.

It was exhilarating.

My arms reacted more on instinct, the targets becoming clear in my minds eye, not even needing the sight to see. I could feel them, all ten, swaying back and forth, calling to me.

The darts were not separate from me; they were a part of me.

Accepting was always the first step.

Even with my focus I knew that on the sidelines moonlight eyes were baring into my very soul, watching intently.

I could feel his heartbeat as if it was my own, pounding into my ears like a drum.

It was beautiful, like something I could not understand yet I felt the clarity of the moment.

I was going to win.

With that realization, I allowed the momentum of my body to release all ten of the darts from my grasp, each projectile soaring outward. The tips sliced through the crisp night air like nothing, each one reaching out to meet its match.

With a turn to face the by standers, I felt the silence before anything.

They all watched as every single one impacted perfectly with their targets.

Just as I knew they would.

The adrenaline coursed through my veins, my face flushing once more. Yet oddly, the crowd remained silent, staring at me in udder shock.

I smiled briefly, hiding my anger, feeling suddenly like a freak of nature on display. I shuffled my feet and my fingers unrolled the sleeves to my kimono wishing I could be anywhere but here.

My eyes locked with ivory gems, and I felt my breath catch.

He stepped forward, his form towering over me easily, but his eyes never left mine.

I wanted to run, to hide away from all the eyes that bore into my shunned appearance. I knew that no one would accept what I did. It was abnormal to do what I had just accomplished. Something that no one probably had ever seen. Something that Konoha had ran from, perfection from wanna be gods.

And yet his actions surprised me. I glanced down as his hands came together, clapping loudly to break the silence. I fought the tears that threatened to break free of my brown eyes.

Swallowing hard, I felt a shiver run down my spine as he stopped in front of me. His eyes never left mine, almost as if he was trying to coax me into not running, like he could read my mind.

His clapping didn't cease, it only picked up pace as he nodded his head at me in respect.

"Very nicely done. A worthy advisory is something I could never be."

His words cut through the silence awkwardly, and yet it was like it was all that was needed.

The people behind us boomed loudly, jumping up and down in excitement still shocked at what I was capable of.

I found myself unable to respond, only laugh awkwardly, my body shaking uncontrollably against the night chill.

Neji smiled and turned back to the crowd.

"Your winner!" that was Kakashi this time. I honestly had forgotten that he was even still within the circle.

My laugh only grew louder, my eyes spilling a few of the tears out of happiness now. I lowered my gaze to hide this little factor from Neji of course.

Brushing the wetness away, I decided running now would still be the better choice. I suddenly felt shy and awkward underneath the eyes of the judges and the crowd.

Without really thinking it through, I grabbed Neji's hand firmly and pushed through the onslaught of bodies to escape the attention I had earned but now did not want.

Neji resisted at first, his hand jerking me back slightly, but then he complied, allowing me to lead the way.

Out of the corner of my eye I briefly made out Hinata and Naruto both smiling towards our retreating forms, Hinata a little happier than normal. I faintly could see Naruto's hand on her shoulder, the two enjoying the festivities.

Halting at a bench in a empty section, I fell upon it gasping for air.

Neji stood in front of me, his chuckling tickling my ears.

"What was that about?" He asked in obvious confusion.

It was rather abrupt of me to take off running without notice. But I had suddenly felt claustrophobic, the crowd closing in on us and examining me in thrill and amazement. I didn't like the feel of it, like I was under observation. I could feel the men sizing me up, trying to believe that I had been able to actually use any type of weaponry in such a mastery way.

"I'm not to fond of large groups." I huffed. My breath still fighting against my needful lungs.

He scoffed at this and shook his head, "Could have fooled me."

I turned to him and sighed.

"You seemed to be a natural performer back there. I think that's what really brought on your win."

His eyes searched mine, waiting for me to continue with my usual banter.

And yet, I suddenly felt too exhausted to even try.

Slumping my shoulders, I shrugged.

"You're just being a sore loser. That and you can't accept that you were harshly beaten by me, a mere girl." My eyes shone brightly in the night, accepting any challenge head on against my better judgment to leave it be and relax.

What was it about this damn Hyuuga that left my every nerve on edge?

Neji coughed and ran his fingers through his now loose, long, jet-black hair.

My eyes on him must have made him feel a little uncomfortable because he squirmed in response.

I shivered once more, bringing my hands to run up and down my arms for warmth.

Neji stood straight up and lowered his gaze to mine.

"You must be cold. Even so, I would not be very gentlemanly if I did not mention how breathtaking you look tonight."

His tone caught me off guard, and I found myself staring rudely at him. My face was probably not very inviting, in fact I knew it wasn't because I could not believe that Neji Hyuuga had just fed me a compliment.

The moment was over before I even had time to comment, he turned from me and bowed his head.

"I find myself loosing my purpose tonight. I rather enjoyed our little competition but I can not detour for long my duties and sole purpose for being here."

He spoke distantly and I could see his walls building once more and locking any joy that he had from our night away for later.

Duty. Honor. Purpose.

Those were words one were to live by as a Guardian of Konoha.

Those were words that I did not know much about. How could someone so young be so serious? It baffled me.

"Purpose? I thought everyone's purpose tonight was to begin the celebrations. Is it not something to be celebrating for?" My eyes lingered upon his back, watching his muscles tense at my words. It was amusing as each taught line flexed under the white fabric that he wore. As if they were alluring me into a state of pure enjoyment.

I shook off my haze and focused once more on the now. God, I was becoming more and more aloof as the days went on. Is this what they mean by coming of age? I sure hope not. If so, I need to stop the hands of time now so that way I can remain at least somewhat appealing.

"I should get going…" Neji spoke softly over his shoulder, averting his gaze from mine.

I suddenly felt a sense of panic. I don't know why, but I didn't want the Guardian to leave me. Like if he did something awful would happen.

Reaching out swiftly with more speed than I should possess without falling flat on my face, I grabbed his hand and grasped onto it grimly.

"Please don't…"

I lowered my eyes to the ground, sounding hurt and small. His eyes widened, turning to face me.

His hand felt like a jolt of electricity down my arm. What was it about his skin that could make mine feel like it was burning atop a fire?

Feeling rather shy, I kept my face down, looking at his feet.

"Stay with me…" My words were alien even to me, but they left my mouth before I had a chance to wonder what I meant.

What did I mean?

Why was I suddenly acting so strangely?

Neji let his fingers close around mine, and he returned my grip reassuringly.

I had completely forgotten the fact that he had been the one to save me about a week ago. That I had ran after a damned ghost, and fallen prey to my fears. That I had made a fool of myself more than once in front of this very man.

What he was thinking was probably along the lines of me being a defenseless woman unable to take care of herself.

Stammering with my words, I shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"I mean, my friends left me and are probably off enjoying the nights festivities with someone else. I don't want to be alone for the rest of tonight…"

I knew that there was no way that he could tell me no. Not after such a stupid stammer and girly statement as that. What was I doing?

He nodded his head without saying anything and I felt his hand close around mine. His strength was something I wasn't ready for as he pulled me from my resting place.

I didn't register it at first, and I fell forward not able to catch myself under my own feet.

Falling forward, I braced myself for impact. But it was an impact I was not prepared for.

I fell head first into Neji, my palms resting and gripping onto his robe-clad chest. My feet folded under my legs, collapsing beneath me in betrayal. Neji reacted fast, his moves almost inhuman as he caught me before I could cause any further damage to either of us.

His arms encircled my petite waist and he pulled me to him, my face being crushed against his hard upper half. I felt a ooze of dizziness over come me at the impact and my legs lost all sense of up and down.

"Whoa, I gotcha." His breath was warm against my ear, sending chills down my spine and causing me to shudder.

Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to focus on what was happening. My brain couldn't piece together anything, like it was a never-ending black abyss.

"Are you alright?" Again his voice was like a sauna against my cool flesh. I felt my cheeks rise in color and knew that my heart rate was anything but normal. My breath came harder and my chest ached. My throat suddenly felt very dry and I needed something to drink, now.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, trying to comprehend up and down. Hot and cold. Soft and hard.

Stop thinking. Tenten, get over yourself. Who _are _you lately?

His hands brushed down my back, sending my mind into over drive and I didn't know how much of this soft and hard, hot and cold, that I could take. It was maddening.

Why was I letting the Hyuuga get to me? What did this all mean?

I was so lost in my own confusion that I didn't even register the fact that Neji was picking me up into his arms, carrying me bridle style.

My eyes widened and I panicked, my hands gripping onto his shoulders rather roughly.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." His eyes sought out mine, and he suddenly felt very…what did he feel like?

Why was me being in his arms sending jolts of sensations to my brain?

My thighs tingled in the feel of his arm under them, my body crushed against him and relying only on him.

I felt safe. Yes, that's what the word was.

Why did I feel safe? Well of course, he was a Guardian for goodness sake. It was his job to make me feel _safe_.

And yet this was a different kind of safe. A safe that I have never felt before.

"_I will find you." _

I do not know why the words chose to haunt me at this very moment, but they did. Neji must have sensed something was wrong because I could feel all the color leaving not only my face but his also.

"What is it?"

How could someone's voice sound concerned yet hard all at once?

It must be a Neji thing.

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes allowing my cheek to fall against his shoulder.

"It's nothing." My voice betrayed me also, not sounding very assuring.

"I should get you home."

I smiled vehemently, more at myself.

"How do I keep managing to embarrass myself in front of you? I better be careful or people will think that I am swooning over you."

Neji's chest shook with his laughter. It was a kind of music to my ears that I had never heard before. He didn't seem like the kind that laughed or even smiled a lot and that made it even more precious to me.

"You should laugh more often." My voice was soft, my mind dimming at the relaxation. I could almost fall asleep at this very moment but I knew that it would not be wise. I needed to see this till the end.

I knew that he felt a little uncomfortable at my remark. He probably wasn't used to talking to someone like me. I have a curse my aunt and uncle say.

It's called not thinking before speaking. And it gets me into more trouble than it's worth.

"I'm sorry, I know I talk too much and say things that make you feel odd. My family says it's a curse that I have," I laughed a little at this sharing that I was doing, " I have a tendency of saying things without really thinking them over or even considering the other person. Its something that I find can bring more trouble than I need."

Neji smiled at me, I knew this because I could feel it in his very being. My eyes opened and I found a beauty that I could never forget. His moonlight eyes bearing into my boring brown and the smile on his face touched by the gods.

"I believe that you are the beautiful one." My words shot out, I bit my tongue and shook my head. God, I am so very stupid.

Seriously, I did not just say that.

Who calls a man, let alone a GUARDIAN beautiful?

All I wanted to do right now was run far away and hide from any further embarrassment. I was such a danger, to myself that is.

"You are full of amazements Tenten. I don't believe I have ever met someone like you." His tone was new to me at first and I found it hard to decipher exactly what he meant. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Or an insult?

"Shall we get you home?" He asked. I knew that deep down that was not what I wanted. I didn't want to be stuck inside the house right now, not while so many confusing thoughts were tormenting me.

But I knew he couldn't stay by my side all night. Of course he had duties to attend to. It would be selfish of me to wish anything else.

Bowing my head I tried to hide my disappointment but only nodded.

Neji must have sensed my sadness, his hand gripping onto my hip a little, to make me look at him. Which actually it did a little more than that. My blood was boiling in response to being so very close to him. It was almost unfair how much I wanted to continue further with our little meeting.

I knew that I could walk, I hadn't hurt anything. I had just lost my balance and was caught off guard. But yet I didn't have the guts to say otherwise. I was really enjoying being carried by him, I would not admit this aloud though.

Before long we found ourselves on the walkway before my house once more. It seems like this moment was doomed to happen between us more than once. My eyes searched my house to see if anyone was awake. Of course my aunt and uncle were. I could hear laughter coming from inside which caused me to sigh.

"Is there any way you could leave me out here? I rather enjoy the night and don't wish to retire as of yet."

Neji seemed to be waging a little war within. His sense of honor probably was fighting against his sense of compliance at my wish. But he also probably knew there was no way he could force me into the safety of my home.

Being in his arms though, felt safer than any place I have ever been.

WHAT am I thinking? This is not me. I do not think about mushy things such as this. This is Neji Hyuuga we are talking about here. I am the last person suited for a half god. I was nothing in beauty compared to that of someone like Sakura.

I shivered at the feel of the breeze over me.

Neji shook his head. "I'm afraid I must make sure you seek warmth. And out here you cannot get that. Besides, your clearing, which is where you probably wish to return to, is rather a ways away from here and its getting late and cold. This kimono isn't something to be wearing at this time."

Grinding my teeth, I bit down my frustration. I knew there was no winning.

Sighing, I nodded my head.

"Can you at least just put me down for now? I will walk in on my own shortly. I don't want to leave my Obi and Oji-san with a reason to ask a bunch of questions."

Neji understood my concern and smiled. "Afraid of them seeing you in my arms are you?"

"Not for me dear, for you." I smiled and laughed as his fingers brushed against my side tickling me slightly.

Setting down, he waited for my feet to plant firmly against the ground before removing his hands from my body. I immediately felt the difference in my body temperature. His warmth was something apparently I had been relying on. His hands left a trail of fire that I wanted once more.

I hid all these emotions from him, or tried. My face most look rather lost and confused.

"Goodnight Tenten. I did rather enjoy this years festival for the first time."

I blushed at his statement. It is rather odd that I have never seen him at any of these over the years. His sense of honor and duty probably wouldn't allow it.

"As did I, thank you for everything Neji…" I searched his face trying to feel if I crossed the line. Someone in his line should be called a name of respect and yet I preferred his real name. It felt right.

It didn't seem to bother him, he bowed once more, taking my hand into his and placing a small kiss upon my knuckles before turning to disappear beneath the very color of his eyes, the moonlight ivory that I have grown to love even more after tonight.

Hugging myself, I turned back towards my house. My skin still tingled with sensations that I was not accustomed to and I found myself looking forward to our next meeting. Hopefully there would be a next meeting.

Stopping in front of the door. I paused briefly to listen in.

I could hear hushed voices from within and something stirred within the pit of my stomach.

My nostrils flared outward and I found a hunger that I had forgotten about earlier. Why had I forgotten to eat at the festival? It wasn't wise with my health as of late.

And yet an alluring smell reached my nostrils. A smell so pungent, yet enticing. It intoxicated me. I found myself wanting to drink more in. My throat burned in anticipation and I swayed against the night air, feeling rather drunk off the allurement.

What was that lovely smell?

My mind hazed over and I placed my palm against the door sliding it open and entering slowly.

I walked in and was bombarded with eyes upon me.

"Tenten-chan! Welcome home our youthful flower!"

Oji-san and Oba-san were kneeling before the living room table with bowls before them, their eyes dancing up and down my form. To their right also sat Tsunade-sama with a smile bright as ever.

Yet I could only stare at the bowls.

"Please tell me there's some food left for me." I mumbled, my face showing my obvious

pain, my stomach growling loudly to add further.

The three laughed and waved for me to enter.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to eat dear." Their eyes seemed to dart back and forth to one another, holding a secret conversation.

"You look lovely Tenten, how was the festival?" Tsunade beamed at me, her eyes raking over my kimono.

I flushed instantly averting their stares.

"Did Neji bring you home?" Oba-san asked, bringing me a bowl of soup as I kneeled at the table to join.

"How did you know I was with Neji?" My curiosity got the better of me. They couldn't of known.

Did they see what happened?

"The Guardian?" Tsunade suddenly seemed rather serious.

"You must stay away from him. Listen to me when I say this Tenten, it is unwise for you to dabble with something you know nothing about."

Her words stung at me and I found myself wanting to fight back, something I would never even dream of doing against my sensei.

"Nothing happened." I lied to even myself. It was for the better at the moment.

My Oba and Oji-san looked at me confused and turned to face Tsunade.

"It is nothing, they are young Tsunade. It is a different time than before. He will overcome what you fear not." Oba-san spoke sternly.

"I know otherwise. I trained him to not for this very reason."

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum… I love cliffhangers. Please tell what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 7

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto.

A/N: I'm on a roll! Here comes another chapter.

* * *

"_I know otherwise. I trained him to not for this very reason." _

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't really understand her true meaning behind such words, but they made my blood boil nonetheless. I have never wanted to defy Tsunade; she has been someone that I have looked up to since I came to Konoha.

But at this very moment, I wanted nothing more than to break her every rule.

"Nothing is happening between me and Neji and that's that." I ground my teeth together, turning my focus onto the bowl of soup that had been slid in front of me.

Oba-san cleared her throat, "Tsuande, you can't possibly think anything bad could happen after a simple night such as this."

Tsunade shook her head; her blonde locks falling around her face.

"Shizune, I cherish having you and Gai around more than you know. And after all these years, I have not said a word on how…" She cut off swiftly, her gaze sweeping over me.

I felt uneasy and clueless. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew it somehow was related to me.

My anger continued to churn, but I decided it would be good to feed before anything else. I was probably not helping the matter by being fatigued.

The smell met my senses and I found it to be intoxicating once more. The color was rather dark, and it looked like there wasn't much in it to be …soupy, but at this very moment I did not care. Broth was delicious also, especially on an empty stomach.

Lifting the bowl to my lips, I sipped down some of the dark liquid. My body froze mid swallow, allowing the temperature to become accustomed to my taste buds.

Speaking of taste buds, mine were currently on overdrive.

My throat expanded and contracted in anticipation of the liquid that now poured down it.

I found myself gulping the whole bowl down within seconds. I could feel the eyes upon me, watching in horror.

My heart raced and my stomach growled for more. This was the most detectible soup I had ever tasted.

"Tenten-chan, slow down, your dripping." Oji-san laughed, bringing a towel to my chin to wipe away the remains.

He glanced at it and pulled away quickly, like whatever he saw on the rag was abnormal. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to my sensei.

"This is exactly what I mean, she is innocent, pure, _unknowing."_ Tsunade's words stung a little. This was coming from my mentor, my teacher, and the person who I wanted to be like.

"Neji is dangerous, he is not _human_ and it would be very unwise for our dear Tenten to involve herself with such."

I couldn't take it any longer. I know I was only making matters worse by arguing, but hearing her talk about Neji like he would kill me or something, made me scream.

Standing abruptly, I pushed myself away from the table.

"Tenten-chan, calm down, you're going to ruin your beautiful kimono." Shizune's words didn't reach my ears; I looked once more at Tsuande, my eyes ablaze with anger, before turning and exiting our home.

Balling my fists at my side, I let my head fall back and my eyes find the object of my affection. The full moon burned brightly in the night sky, welcoming me.

Inhaling deeply, I allowed my body to rejuvenate in the beauty of the night.

"…what you've done! We can't…she has to be ready…"

I could still make out words coming from my home, voices now louder than the normal. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I needed to get away for now.

I could make out Tsuande over all, coming closer. She was probably coming to find me.

Deciding quickly, I began to run away from the only home I've ever known.

Tonight, I needed to be alone.

Picking up the pace, I welcomed the burn in my lungs as the air fought to break free in my run. My legs quivered beneath me, but yet I didn't find it painful. The normal ache that took over when I ran wasn't there, like this was something simple and easy, even if I found myself flying through the open village.

There were still people gathered here and there, the festival coming to an end. But it never really ended till the last day, people celebrated at all hours of the day and night.

Turning away from the village, I allowed my body to go on autopilot, seeking out my favorite place.

As I stepped into my clearing, I found all the anger and frustration from tonight slipping away. The confusion of Tsunade's words no longer burned within me, fueling the fires.

My eyes swirled around me, checking out my surroundings and making sure that I was completely alone.

Coming to the conclusion that I was, I took in a deep breath. My kimono felt heavy upon me, my skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. I suddenly felt stupid for not taking it off before I had made my get away, but it was too late now.

My eyes glanced nervously around once more before I shrugged off my kimono and exhaled deeply as the cool air brushed across my bare flesh. Laying the beautiful fabric upon my stump, I stood only in my under garments and a light yukata I had worn under for the cold. It wasn't much though, with straps as thin as a string of yarn, and it only reached my thighs, I felt as if I mine as well be naked.

I should be freezing, I know that, but my body was still heated in anger. I have never been told to stay away from someone. Never needed to, and now that I have, I found that I hated it.

Why should I stay away from Neji?

He saved my life, more than once. What was such a danger in that? He was **protecting** me, even from myself.

This brought a smile to my lips.

Sighing, I rolled my shoulders to try and force myself to relax a little.

Twirling around, I was like a sponge, absorbing my freedom and clarity of the night.

Turning swiftly towards the woods, the hair on my neck suddenly stood on end. The air around me didn't seem right all of a sudden. It felt heavier, thicker, and odd. A faint buzzing noise vibrated my eardrums, my brows knotting in confusion.

What was that sound?

It was almost like the resonance of a bee's nest, the inhabitants buzzing around all at once, but that was unlikely since it was probably past midnight.

Pushing towards the hum, I walked slowly to the edge of the woods. It was coming from inside the dense area.

I almost could smack myself for my own stupidity. Did I not learn anything from my last odd noise?

Getting closer to the woods, I pushed aside a few branches as they dared to try and slice into my bare flesh. I stopped soon after though as two figures ahead came into my line of sight.

They were still quit a ways away but I could see two people standing.

The air grew thicker and I found it harder to breath, my lungs gasped for the little air they found.

My skin tingled and it felt like fingers were brushing across every inch of me. The buzzing noise grew louder and it was almost as if I could faintly make out a high pitched song.

What the hell was going on?

"You have no idea what forces you're meddling in." The voice came out in a low growl and it made my stomach turn upside down. I had heard that voice before. Yet it seemed masked now, changed.

A girl's giggle carried itself across the air and from here I could just barely make out a small dainty hand come up to brush the side of the others face.

"And you have no idea what kind of woman you are messing with."

I knew that voice instantly. It was a voice I have grown up with. What was Sakura doing out here, in the middle of the night?

I grew more unease quickly, something was going on. Who was she with? My concern for her almost took over, but I stopped myself from approaching. It wouldn't be very smart if I broke in on something personal and Sakura would never forgive me for interrupting.

And ironically, I couldn't turn away. I knew this was probably falling along the lines of peeping tom, but this was my friend, I couldn't walk away without knowing she was safe.

Another growl came into ear shot, sending a chill down my spine. It was almost animalistic and unnatural. It came from the person she was with and squinting my eyes, the figure started to look familiar.

If it weren't for the muscle and spiky hair, I would have never guessed that the growl belonged to Sasuke. Which only made me feel even worse.

There was something about him, something that made me want to run.

Red eyes flashed in my mind, making me jump slightly.

I couldn't get scared, they would hear any further movement and giving myself away would not be bright right this second.

Listening in once more, I tried to lean in some without making any noise.

"Why do you try to resist something you cannot?" Sakura's voice was like silk against bare flesh.

"You do not want to further your actions." His low monotone voice was rough and harsh. I could feel the intensity of his glare from here.

"Sasuke, what are you afraid of?" Her words seemed incomplete, like there was a history behind them that neither of them needed to speak aloud. The air grew thicker.

Grunting, Sasuke shook his head. "You need to walk away now."

He stepped back one step, but her hand only dropped to his chest. From here I could now make out that it was bare, his white skin glistening against the ivory rays of light.

"I do not fear you." Her head dropped with her whisper, her chest rising in falling in deep breathes.

It was almost like she was running, the air becoming harder and harder for her to gasp.

"Then you are stupid. **I** fear me." I could tell his words were meant to be harsher than they came out. His voice was scruffy and yet softened some how. I watched as he raised one hand and brushed the side of Sakura's face.

"I will get what I want, I always do."

I almost laughed at Sakura's words. They were truthful. Sakura always got what she wanted. If she didn't, she sought after it until she did succeed in doing so.

Sasuke growled once more, jumping back from her.

This time the air felt as if I could slice through it. The buzzing dulled and was now a full on high pitch scream. I fell to the ground below me, clutching my ears. What was going on?

Sakura clutched her hands to her sides and allowed her green gems to take in Sasuke before her.

"I will not lose."

Sasuke grunted once more and turned swiftly, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Literally, I blinked and he was gone. How in the world did that happen?

I gasped in air, inhaling and exhaling swiftly, my hand clutching at my chest. My throat burned and I found that I was instantly thirsty.

And then it was over. The air returned to normal. The night breeze dancing along my skin like nothing had happened.

I clutched the ground beneath me and tried to regain my balance. Closing my eyes, I felt sweat trickling down my spine.

"Do you enjoy putting yourself in these situations?"

The voice caused me to scream, but before it escaped my mouth, I bit down on my lip hard trying to hold it in desperately. I could taste the blood instantly, the iron and salt taking over my senses. What was it about ones own blood that left such a taste? And why wasn't it making me sick to my stomach?

When my eyes opened, I found that Sakura had disappeared also, good. I didn't need to give away that I had been listening in on her and Sasuke's private moment.

My heart slammed against my chest over and over defiantly, my stomach threatening to release the delicious liquid I had enjoyed earlier. Why was I so jumpy?

I didn't need to turn around to know who the voice came from. It was obvious. Plus I was beginning to grow used to it.

"Neji…"

Saying his name loudly made me realize just the situation he was referring to.

My eyes shot open and I ran my gaze up and down my form. I was wearing close to nothing.

I felt him approach me from behind.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I left you to the safety of your family." His voice was harsh and quick, like he was currently searching the area trying to find something.

"I could ask you the same question."

I stood swiftly, brushing my knees and front side of the dirt and leaves from the woods. I was grateful at least that my hair and face was presentable. My hair still held tightly in the customary wrappings that matched my kimono and my face still reflecting the make-up job done by Sakura.

I lowered my gaze to the ground as I turned to face my intruder. I would not look into his and further my embarrassment. Wrapping my arms around my upper half tightly, I shivered slightly against not the cold, but the awkwardness of my current circumstances.

"And the "situations" that you are referring to are mostly your own fault. So really, I should be asking you Neji, do you enjoy catching me at times like this?" My arms sprawled outwards, swiping up and down my body.

I thought we were passed this. Earlier tonight had been something different, something enjoyable. However, here we were once more back at square one.

My blood began to boil once again. I had just made a fool of myself in front of my family and mentor over this man before me, and now I was wishing I hadn't.

My eyes flashed a sort of pain and anger all at once and I watched as Neji's softened. Now he chooses to step down?

Grinding my teeth, I turned my attention back to the moon behind him.

"What brings you here?" My voice must have caught him off guard because his face went blank and his eyes seemed lost.

I wasn't stupid. I knew my question was probably something he couldn't answer. Drinking in his appearance I could see he was still on duty. Even if he lied and told me it was to find me, I knew differently. Neji was a Guardian, a protector of our world. He was here because he had to be.

Bowing his head he nodded.

"I sensed something abnormal, I came here to track it and dispel of it."

I blinked a few times, surprised at his honesty.

"Why here? As you can see, its only me." Stepping forward, I grabbed the kimono from its current resting place and held it tightly to my chest, covering me a little more than before.

A crimson shade flashed across Neji's cheeks. Was he blushing?

This almost made me want to smile.

"_I know otherwise. I trained him to not for this very reason." _

Almost.

There were many things I did not know about the Hyuuga before me, and maybe it was best that way.

"I warned you before how dangerous it was out here. I will not warn you again. You shouldn't be out here."

He stopped swiftly, his eyes turning from me and eyeing the forest floor. They seemed to change before me, into something I had never seen. It was almost scary looking at them, like they could see anything, see through anything. Looking closer it was almost as if they had their own pulse.

Stepping backwards, I shook my head slightly, breaking my concentration on trivial matters. Neji was blessed by the gods, he had powers that I could never even dream of. I shouldn't gawk at such things.

Neji bolted forward, wrapping his arms around me, before I even had time to register his movement. Wow he was fast. My breath hitched and my skin burned once again at his contact.

Everywhere his skin touched seemed to catch on fire instantly, my eyes closed tightly and I tried to remember how to breathe.

OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A wolf's howl brought me back to reality. My eyes widened and I suddenly established I could no longer breath.

Neji tensed, I could feel his muscles spasm beneath me. My brain didn't recognize it though.

The wolf's call echoed in my mind. All I could see was flashes of white and red.

Teeth bearing at me while blood spilled to the ground below. Swords clashed and people screamed.

A great moment to allow a memory lapse.

Neji shook me violently, I could vaguely hear him calling my name.

Did I black out?

Shaking my head, my buns bounced with each sway as I fought back the haze that threatened to pull me back into my subconscious.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and I could faintly feel his hands atop my shoulders. His skin brushing against my bare flesh was like a hot poker jolting me back into my own body.

Blinking away the fogginess, I nodded. My throat was parched and dry which made it impossible for me to respond. Swallowing hard, I attempted to allow my saliva to moisten my mouth, but it wasn't working.

I watched as Neji's eyes left me and scanned the forest around us. What was he looking for?

He turned back to me and removed his hands, "I'm sorry, it seemed as if you were here, but not really here."

His eyebrow quirked, like his statement was confusing.

I nodded once more and hugged the soft fabric of the kimono tightly to my chest. My flesh still burned from where he had allowed his fingers to touch and it was a dull ache that begged for it once again. What was wrong with me?

"You should head back, it's not safe out tonight. I must get back to my duties." He bowed his head and stepped back away from me.

My chest ached suddenly, watching as he began his departure.

I knew that if he walked away now, I would probably never allow myself to lay eyes on him again. Even as much as I hated the idea of Tsunade's words, I knew that she would convince my guardians that it was for the best and they would follow her every move. From there, it would only be a matter of time that they were stuffing her words down my throat and making me believe them.

It hurt to think that I would even consider following such an insane order, but I knew from past experiences, I wasn't very good at fighting them.

"Ne-Neji…" I stammered, reaching my right hand out towards him as if it would stop him in his tracks.

Which ironically, it did. His ivory eyes met my brown, locking instantly, searching for a reason behind my hesitation.

"Please don't…" My voice was still raspy, and I found myself wishing for more of the delicious soup from earlier.

His eyes never left mine and they seemed to fade in and out from focusing on me. My will power to run to him and make him stay was almost unbearable. And I found myself staring at him and willing him to want to leave. But at the same time wishing that he would realize he didn't need to, that he needed to stay with me.

Neji nodded his head, which confused me.

"I shall stay with you for a little longer, the others will succeed without me for the time being."

That was the first time I had heard him mention anything about the other guardians. I knew that there were many Hyuuga's. Hinata was one herself, but she didn't spend all of her time "guarding".

Trembling, I bowed my head in thanks. Why did I want him to stay with me? Was it out of pure defiance to my mentor's words? I was right when I had told her nothing had happened, so why did I want to think otherwise?

My body began throbbing an odd drum, my ears echoing faintly at the beat of some unknown rhythm. It almost sounded like a heartbeat. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my own. It felt as if it was trying to break free.

I stepped one step towards him unknowingly, my eyes tracing up and down his form. He stood before me; jaw clenched and hands in balled fists at his side. He seemed tense and ready to pounce at any moment.

And yet I continued to step forward, like his body was calling to me. My chest burned and my head seemed rather dizzy. The drumming became louder against my eardrums and I found it hard to hear anything else. With each step I took, it sped up.

Neji grew tenser as I stopped in front of him, almost close enough that our rising and falling chests would touch if I moved any further.

"Do you hear that?" I found myself asking. It was more enticing than the buzzing from earlier. The buzzing was an irritating sound, one I would rather not hear again. This drumming was soothing, calling to me and making me wonder why I had not heard it before.

Neji shook his head. Watching this was even more hypnotizing; the swish of his long hair across his face and body was so…god like. His beauty was nothing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you sure you are alright Tenten?"

I smiled at the use of my name. I hadn't really heard him say it many times. It was like music to my ears. Or rather it would be if I could hear anything other than my own personal tune that echoed through my body.

My senses dimmed and I found it hard to keep my eyes open against the loud drumming. Neji leaned forward, his hands resting on my hips. His fingertips felt like hot coals against my cold sides.

The sound was lulling me into a dream like state. My eyes closed finally, my lips moistening with the tip of my tongue playing across them. My hands traced up his arms, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath the robe he wore.

"I'm supposed to stay away from you." The words left my mouth before I could even think otherwise. I almost didn't recognize it as my own voice. It sounded so inviting and had a pull to it. And I sounded like I was drunk. But for some reason, I felt like it.

"I wouldn't like that…" His voice was soft and tender; I could feel the breath brushing across the cheeks. It sent a chill down my already cold spine.

Did I mention that I have never kissed a boy? That I have never even been in the situation to even try?

And yet, my body was moving on its own, my hands lacing around his broad neck and finding their place in his silk like hair.

Neji groaned as I pressed my body firmly against his. His hands gripped my hips hard and before I knew what was going on, his mouth was upon mine. His lips kissed my soft with such hunger that I found my stomach growling in need. My body instantly felt on fire, a sensation that I am very unfamiliar with. His hands tightened and one traced up and down my back.

I pushed against him harder and I felt his tongue trace its way across my lower lip, which brought a grunt from me. The appendage was so entrancing and felt like heaven as it trailed its way into my parted lips. I subconsciously felt him push us both back and I felt the bark of the tree before realizing that he was lifting me upwards, my feet leaving the solid grown below. I felt as if I was soaring through the sky, his hands leaving burn marks everywhere they touched and the bark rubbing roughly against my innocent flesh only adding to the experience.

It was a pain that I would welcome over and over again.

So much for nothing happening between Neji and I.

My tongue entered a dance with his and I knew that this moment would be one I would cherish forever. This is how every first kiss should be. Mind blowing.

Stars danced across my vision and I felt like any moment I would fall off the deep end. But Neji's hands on me brought me back to reality. My fingers dug into his shoulders as he kissed me harder, my breath coming short.

"Mm, Neji." I moaned softly which forced him to grunt. He kissed all around my lips and I fell in love with his kisses right there. His lips were the softest things, softer than any fabric I could think of.

My eyes flew open as the drumming in my ears suddenly became louder than humanly possible. Neji continued with his touching and his lips found mine once more. My eyes watched as he tenderly kept on. It was like I had stepped out of my body and was just along for the ride. I nipped at his lips softly, giggling at the intensity that it brought forth, the pain and pleasure mixing for him and causing his grip to tighten on my small form beneath his larger.

And that's when it happened.

I could taste his saliva, feel the wetness against my lips and then it was something completely different. My eyes widened as a new taste captivated my taste buds. It was like an explosion within my mouth and my body knew instantly that this was an elixir I could not live without. It hungered for more and I growled in anticipation.

My hands gripped the back of his neck roughly, my neck turning to the side to angle my body for easier access.

My tongue began lapping around his mouth, taking in everything that was Neji. My mind was numb completely and my body was pulsating against the new sensations. For some reason though my mouth ached, throbbing against the new feelings my body was enjoying. But it didn't stop me from dwelling upon the mind numbing affects of this elixir.

"Tenten-chan!"

The voice was so sudden and so strong, it felt like a wave of some sort had been pushed against me causing me to drop my arms from Neji instantly.

In doing so, Neji fell limply to the ground below, my feet lowering to the ground easily as if I was floating.

My mind was racing and my body felt otherworldly. I was suddenly confused and lost, not understanding anything that was happening. And then I felt angry. Very angry, for being interrupted.

My gaze fell upon my Oba-san and Oji-san and I stood there staring at them.

Their eyes were open wide, gaping at me in shock.

"It has begun…" Oba-san whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

Oji-san shook his head, and I glanced down at myself wondering what could bring forth such a reaction. Other than Neji out cold at my feet and me wearing close to nothing, my mind didn't register anything out of place.

My tongue darted outwards, licking around my lips. I brushed the back of my hand against them to wipe any remains and my eyes caught sight of something strange.

A red liquid dripped from my fingers, causing my stomach to jolt.

I gasped loudly, my heart thumping abnormally against my rib cage.

* * *

A/N: And another cliffhanger! I updated pretty quick this time. I have so many ideas flowing right now, that another chapter should be out this weekend! Please tell me what you think so far! I need some feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 8

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own. We all know the drill.

A/N: So I can't seem to stop myself from writing more in this fic. Which I know, fans of my other fics are hating me right now for even writing this one at all, but that's alright. I will finish all of my fics…just in a matter of time. But please enjoy this one!

* * *

_I gasped loudly, my heart thumping abnormally against my rib cage. _

My brain didn't even have time to process what my eyes were seeing before my guardians rushed to my side. Oji-san kneeled before me and lifted Neji over his shoulder with an ease that shouldn't be possible.

Oba-san stood before me, her eyes searching mine.

"Tenten-chan, can you hear me?"

I wanted to scoff and laugh at her all together, but for some reason I found it hard to do anything at all. My body was in a coma like state and I found it hard to even move.

The taste within my mouth was still pulsating within my blood; I could feel my insides begging for more, groaning in agony at its absence.

She nodded her head at me, obviously picking up something from my silence, more than I could that is.

I had no idea what was going on. I felt like an onlooker in my body, watching intently wondering what was going to happen next.

I felt her arms around me and my body lurched in response, a hiss releasing itself from my mouth against my will.

"Tenten-chan, I mean you no harm." Her words were demanding and I felt a wave of power wash over me.

My gut instinct told me to cower away, to back down against the power before me. But the rest of me would not have such a thing. I didn't know what this feeling was; I've never felt anything in comparison. It was an odd sensation, almost tainted.

I felt power. And along with that was a hunger that I didn't know if I would ever truly be able to satisfy.

At that moment, my body decided to relinquish all movement back to my subconscious. It felt like I was falling to meet an untimely death and just when it seemed as if it would never end, I slammed to a halt against my own skin.

I released a high pitch wail, my hands covering my ears in a sad attempt to block out all the current noises that were taunting my sensitive hearing. My mouth felt on fire, my tongue becoming numb at all the tastes it was experiencing. My skin crawled, throbbing against the caress of the night air.

All of my senses were on a sort of hyper drive and it was exhausting.

"It will be alright."

That's the last thing I heard before I managed to make out a blur dash before me. With that blur my mind surrendered unwillingly into a complete darkness.

"How could you let this happen?"

My subconscious mind absently listened in as my body fought to catch up with the moment. I don't know how long I had been out, but I could faintly feel my body lying against something soft and warm.

My head was pounding dimly to the drum of my heart and it felt as if everything around me was moving at light speed while I remained still.

"We should have been more careful! She should have been watched more!"

I could easily register the two voices as my guardians.

"She doesn't even have a clue what has taken place on this night."

That was a voice I knew I did not want to hear tonight. My mentor wasn't someone I wanted to see, especially since everything that was going on had to do with Neji.

"Tsunade-sama, we chose to keep everything from her until the time was right."

"Shush, her breathing is returning to normal. She can hear us." Tsunade spoke softly. I could feel her gaze upon me like hot daggers touched from a fresh flame.

My mind was racing, trying to piece together everything that had taken place before I had blacked out. I remember something coming towards me and then it was quiet.

Their words didn't make any sense to me at the moment, so I found myself trying to forget whatever was being said and focus more on what the hell I had done.

Groaning softly, I tried to lift my arms to sit upright. Nothing happened. I could feel something holding me in place.

My eyes went against my will and refused to open.

"Tenten, I know you can hear me. You need to listen carefully." Oba-san's voice was tender as she spoke to me. Like she was afraid to hurt me.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Oji-san spoke. His voice sounded hurt, like he was scared.

"It's our only choice."

I felt hands upon my forehead; they were cool and yet hot at the same time. My body felt instantly wrong. It felt almost like something was being torn away from me. I wanted to run away from the intrusion, but something kept me in place.

I saw nothing but white flash behind my eyes and I could feel myself spiraling downwards.

I jolted upright with a wail. My body jittered in the after shock. My mind felt hazy and lost.

I blinked the white haze away, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.

"Tenten-chan? Are you alright?" I found my Oba-san standing before me, a worried look upon her face.

I couldn't think of a reply. My mind felt distant and unable to comprehend anything that had happened. I tried to remember coming to bed, noticing that was where I was currently, and I couldn't recall ever doing so.

The last thing I remember was the feel of Neji's lips upon my own, and then nothing.

The latter brought a blush to my cheeks and I couldn't help but turn my gaze away from my Oba-san.

Clearing my throat I nodded my head to appease her and smiled.

"Sorry, must have been a bad dream." She only smiled in response and turned back away from my room.

My body tingled and felt unlike my own. My skin crawled and itched like an irritated bug bite. My throat raw, my eyes burning, I still could not place the events that led to me being safe in my own bed.

I could only pray that I didn't make a complete and utter fool of myself.

Releasing a sigh of anger, I threw myself backward to lie upon my bed and welcome sleep once more. Even with the strangeness of the situation gnawing away at my subconscious I still managed to fall asleep easily.

"Tenten! Breakfast!"

Shooting upward from my bed, I gasped deeply for breath, the yelling rudely jump- starting my subconscious.

My eyes burned and my throat felt raw. Blinking a few times, I swallowed hard to try and moisten my esophagus, hoping to sooth the ache.

My stomach grumbled loudly and I couldn't help but laugh as it too made me jump. Why was I suddenly so jumpy?

I noticed the curtains in my room covering the window, blocking out any sunlight. What a relief to not be blinded in the morning.

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes and allowed my nerves to calm and my heartbeat to return to normal.

I felt dizzy for some reason and disoriented. Forcing myself to remember last night, flashes of Neji's lips upon mine raced through my mind. My cheeks flushed instantly and I nervously glanced around to make sure that I was alone.

Sighing, I pushed myself from my bed and began making my way towards our kitchen.

My legs felt like jello, like they hadn't been used in awhile. Stumbling down the hallway, I managed to make it to the entry of the kitchen before I fell forward into my Oji-san's arms.

"Whoa now, take it easy there." His firm grasp held me upwards and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Ari-arigato..." I muttered softly, my mind racing trying to place why exactly I felt so out of place.

Oba-san laughed and pulled out a place setting for me to eat. I bowed to both of them before kneeling down to consume my meal.

I didn't get too far before noticing something strange, out of place. My eyes darted around the room taking in everything around me, searching for the object of my unease.

"Is the food alright?" Oba-san's eyes searched my face, waiting for my response.

I blinked and bowed my head once more.

"Hai! Gomen…it's fine." I smiled a fake smile before I finally realized what was so strange.

My eyes fell upon the open window as the breeze blew its way towards us brushing across my bare flesh.

The sun. There was no sunlight.

My eyes widened and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Is it night?" I managed to make out in shock. I remember distinctly that my encounter, or what you may call it, with Neji happened at nighttime. There was no way that it was still the same day.

Oba-san and Oji-san laughed at my awkwardness. Both of them smiled at me and nodded their heads.

"You were so peaceful that we didn't bother waking you. You must have been exhausted sleeping as long as you did."

I blinked, glancing back and forth between the two not fully comprehending what they were saying. Why did I suddenly feel like a stranger in my own body? Like I couldn't completely use …well, me. I felt like an intruder. Out of place. What was going on?

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I wet my lips before speaking.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." This voice didn't belong to either my aunt or uncle. My heartbeat quickened and my eyes darted to meet my mentor leaning against the doorway of our hallway.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Was it just me or was this place getting smaller by the minute?

I felt the air grow thicker and Tsunade's eyes staring intently, watching my every move. I didn't know what to say or do. Gulping, I bowed my head and forced my gaze away from her.

"Shizune. Gai. Leave us."

Her voice was soft yet harsh. Both my aunt and uncle glanced from me to her and shook their head.

"Gomen, but we can't leave our poor Tenten. Not at a time like this." Shizune, always the backbone of the family.

Oji-san nodded, "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, but this is something that we can't walk away from. She is our responsibility." Gai, never grew a backbone but relies on Oba-san for it.

I could feel her anger grow at my adoptive parents unwanted bravery.

"I told you to stay away from the boy. You dare go against my word, not heed my warning. What were you thinking?"

Tsunade spoke sternly, stepping towards me. And with each step I could feel her words digging deeper into my heart.

The image of Neji's face flashed before my eyes and I suddenly felt angry. How dare she try and take away something I cared about. How dare she forbid me from what is mine.

My blood boiled and I began to see red.

Standing, I growled lowly in my throat.

Shaking my head, I slowly rethought my last line. What was mine? When did Neji become mine?

I felt lost and confused. The room grew smaller with all gazes upon me. My sudden surge of bravery melted into nothing and I bit the inside of my lip trying to keep myself from speaking.

"Tenten, listen to me closely. You live within my village, under my guidance. You will follow as I say. And I say that the Hyuuga is to be no more. You are to stay away from him. It is dangerous."

I broke. I couldn't sit here and listen to this. What was she talking about? How was it dangerous? What could be dangerous? If anything, Neji could protect me! And above it all, why did I care so much?

I clenched my fist at my sides and closed my eyes tightly.

"Do you hear me, the Hyuuga is not to be around you. You are to stay away from the boy, far away. If I hear of another encounter with you two…"

That was it. I couldn't listen to another word. Grabbing my plate of food, I tossed it aside, the platter hitting the wall hard. Glass shattered and the noise echoed within our small room. Tsunade bit her tongue and stopped mid sentence.

"I do not care what you say. I will not follow such orders. I am not one of your servants or people you can boss around. I look up to you and follow you of my own free will. Such absurdities are outrageous. Do you hear yourself? You speak of dangers that are non-existent. What could be dangerous about me speaking to a Guardian? Did you not train them to protect us?" Breathing hard, I found the words unable to keep vomiting forward. My tongue stopped any further movement and my heart broke at such thoughts.

I never thought I'd see the day where I would have to stand up to someone I looked up to, idolized even. Never thought that everything I saw in her became nothing, shattering before my very eyes. How could I want to be like someone who forbids a person to even breathe the same air as another?

"Tenten! Remember to which whom you speak to." I could faintly hear the scolding of my adoptive guardians and yet it meant nothing. The damage was already done. I fought back tears that tried to force themselves free.

"Gomen."

I managed the final word before turning and running from the house of damnation.

I ran.

Ran with no meaning. Not knowing where. No destination. I just let my legs take me away. If I could fly, I would. I don't know why I felt so hurt. Don't know why the pain broke my heart that dared to break free of its captivity at any given moment. These questions that had no answer. I just felt. Felt everything.

The streets were bare. And yet I didn't notice. My eyes were too obscured from seeing anything. Tears streaming down my face and blocking any hope of sight.

Before I knew it, I could feel branches tearing at my sleeping yukata. I had made it as far as the forest already. And yet oddly I remember none of it. It was as if I was moving at the speed of light.

Images of Neji played over and over within my head. Why did I fight everything I've ever known for someone I just met?

And before I even had a chance to answer my own question, I slammed into a brick wall. At least that's what it felt like. Before I could meet the ground and allow the two to battle out which was a harder surface, arms encircled my waist and brought me towards a warmth I have grown used to.

My head bounced around and my eyes clammed shut. My mouth ohed at the pain of teeth grazing the inside of my cheek. Such luck I've been turning out to be having. And so much for heeding such warnings.

Bringing my gaze up to take in the beauty of this so-called wall, I inwardly laughed at the irony of my life. Before me stood the very object of my torment. The subject in which my life now crumbled for.

Neji Hyuuga.

I think some where above the gods were laughing at me and taking bets for just how messed up they could make my life. The winner getting to choose which obstacle to throw at me next. Glancing upwards I cursed the sky.

"Tenten. We have to stop this." I could faintly hear the hint of a smile upon my young guardians lips. Great, even he laughed at the irony of my life.

Throwing my arms upwards, I screamed loudly.

Stepping away from my knight and shining armor, I turned away from him. This was not happening right now. At a time like this, all I could manage to see was the images of his lips upon mine. The way his face glowed in the moonlight so close to me. The warmth of his breathe across my flushed cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" He sounded concerned and I could feel him moving closer to me from behind.

I jumped at the closing of space and turned to try and face my obstacle head on. Take this almighty tormentors.

Clearing my throat I nodded a little too roughly. My buns bounced up and down with my head and the stray strands of hair stuck to the side of my face. I could feel my eyes half swollen closed from my crying. I probably looked a way that I would never want to appear before a Hyuuga. Let alone Neji.

"Look…" How in the world did you talk about situations such as these. Especially when everything it going against you and might I add every body.

"About the other night…" I stuttered, not being able to find the correct approach once again. He was going to start taking me for a babbling idiot, which I am anything but. I'm not one to be nervous. I take things head on and yet with something like this, I find myself inexperienced and unable to steer through without plummeting to an untimely death.

I gained enough courage to allow my eyes to travel up to meet his. Which by the way, horrible mistake. Moonlight orbs meet mine and I found any thought I currently had wiped clean from my mind.

Huh. Why did that last statement sound oddly familiar?

"The other night?"

Neji Hyuuga. A voice of the gods. When they made this man, they didn't hold back.

Enough drooling and back to work Tenten. If you're going to burn in hell for going against your reason of living, your teachers own hurtful words, then you mine as well go out with a bang.

"I wanted to apologize…" Wait what? Why did I want to apologize? I thought kissing was a good thing.

My cheeks flushed at the thoughts. God I needed to stop talking to myself before he really starts to think I'm stranger than he already does. Standing here staring at him while I have an inward battle of wits probably doesn't look the greatest.

"Apologize? For what? It is clear that your talent exceeds that of which I could even hope for by far."

I halted my movement and words. My talent? Did he really just put it in words such as those? I can't even remember what happened after the spark of lip contact. I'm sure it wasn't something to call talent considering I most likely blacked out.

"Talent? Is that what you call it?" I scoffed at myself and smiled. He was being nice. That had to be it. Not wanting to hurt a fragile girls feelings.

"Well of course. I have never experienced someone who could over power me. Someone of my heritage, its almost impossible."

My eyes almost bulged from my skull. Was he joking? This was being taken way too seriously. Talk about confidence and cockiness.

This was not something I needed right now. Grinding my teeth, I clenched and unclenched my fists to keep from saying something I would regret. I have already gone out of line once tonight, Neji would not be someone I would want to make a second with.

"I wouldn't really call it much experience on the situation…"

I studied his reaction to my words and it began to look like he no longer followed what I was saying.

"What are you talking about? The way you handle weapons is unheard of."

My heart ceased its erratic banter. My breath caught in my throat. Weapons? All this time he was speaking of the festival contest? Irony can take a dagger to the head for all I cared at the moment.

"Weapons." I coughed. Sure of course, why would he ever want to discuss something I probably totally and completely failed at. I'm not experienced with boys let alone someone like Neji Hyuuga. He probably had girls falling at his feet ready to give anything and everything to be with him and then you have me. Ms. Orphan who can't even manage to get the boy to remember their first kiss.

What was happening to me? Everything felt odd and jumbled.

My world suddenly began spinning and I found my throat parched even more than before. Is this what heartache felt like? If so, then I would like to return the gift.

"Tenten. You don't look too good. Would you like me to return you to your quarters once more? I'm pretty sure I remember the way after the first two times." His smirk was enough to make me want to do it all over again. Neji seemed like the type to never allow such a weakness to be witnessed and yet here I was.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Apparently I just managed to dream up something I wouldn't even of dreamed of before this dream. If that made any sense at all.

In all things holy, why was I losing my mind?

"Besides, it's a little late for a lady such as you to be out here. I believe I have warned you once if not twice before the dangers of being out here. We are not always safe."

I calmed my inward storm and nodded my head.

"But isn't that what you are here for? To protect." Why did battles with him come so easily? Why did I feel like I had to prove myself to him over and over again?

Neji reached forward, his hand grazing my shoulder. The touch of his warm fingertips upon my almond flesh sent electric currents racing through my body. A feeling that I know I have felt more than once. A feeling that I know has been intensified before.

Two nights ago was not a dream. It had to have happened. My whole being screamed at me telling me it was real. I could still feel the touch of his lips brushing against mine. The taste of him. The wanting and uncontrollable surge of adrenaline that coursed through my veins at the nourishment of everything Neji. His very life force intertwined with mine.

"I will protect you with my life." Neji searched my eyes, exploring the real me. Hunting for something I knew not of. The look on his face sent chills down my spine and set my core ablaze.

"I don't know how or why Tenten, but everything I have ever been taught tells me to go on my instinct. To listen to the voice within. And everything within tells me that you are something I cannot let go. Something I must protect even when it goes against my very being. Someone very important to me."

My chest clenched at his words. His confusion and his confession all at once. I know not why the reason for what is happening. I don't know why he doesn't remember and I do. But I do know one thing, I cannot let this continue without fully understanding.

Bringing my finger to his soft lips, I hushed him and closed my eyes.

"Don't say anymore."

My senses skyrocketed to over drive and I could feel the air grow thick once again. My heartbeat pounded against my ears and it pulsated with the night. The sounds around us began to time themselves with my very breathing, dancing in the moonlight in waves that were clear in my mind. Forming themselves around my knight and I, they released a glow that I could feel.

Neji stepped forward once more and allowed his arms to circle my waist, his eyes remaining on mine.

My stomach churned, jumping in anticipation. Knowing what was coming next. Hoping that it would come faster. I felt something creeping up from within my very core, calling my name, beckoning me to answer. Take what is mine.

It was as if my body was sending out a signal that was reaching out to Neji and making him answer.

"What is this feeling Tenten?" His voice sounded dim and almost like he was in some sort of trance.

"You don't know how to listen do you?"

Before I could understand what was happening, Neji had me pushed behind him, using his body to shield me from whatever dare interrupt us at such a vulnerable state.

It was a voice alright. Not one of my core. But one of my worst nightmare.

* * *

A/N: So I apologize for the lack of updating. But I swear I will update sooner. Full time job and school kinda makes it a little harder than normal. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 9

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own, we all know how it goes.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm done trying to make excuses. We all know that I completely suck in the updating department. But at least I'm trying?

* * *

_It was a voice alright. Not one of my core. But one of my worst nightmare._

My eyes widened at what I found before me. The owner of the voice was the one person I was praying to the gods above would not follow after my little rampage within our household.

"Tsunade-sama." Neji spoke the words before I could even fathom what was happening.

He bowed his head in respect, which I should have done as well, considering she was the sole creator of our village and our ruthless leader.

Her eyes were cold. Ice cold. I could feel them reaching into the deepest parts of me that no other person should ever enter.

"I warned you." Her voice echoed through the night like thunder in the night sky.

My skin tingled as if raw electricity was brushing across my flesh.

The air grew thick and I found myself gasping for breath.

"Neji, leave this place. Now!" When she speaks, her words are final. No one questions. No one has a right to.

Why would you?

I could feel the tension in the air. Neji felt obligated to listen to his mentor just as I once did. But I could also feel that he felt the need to stay by me without really understanding why.

Hyuuga's have never questioned their authority. That is not a statement that is a fact. It just didn't happen. Yet here we stood.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew those moonlight orbs held questions and torment within not knowing quite what to do.

I tightened my fists at my side and removed myself from being plastered to his back. I would not chicken out. I got myself into this. It was I who decided to defy Tsunade on this night. I shouldn't have to bring him down with me.

Stepping away from Neji, I brought myself before Tsunade, Neji now at my backside. Gulping down my fears, I lifted my brown eyes to meet hers.

"Leave him. He knows nothing. I'm the one who you are angry with. I told you I will not stand aside and be bossed around like a child anymore. I do not understand your animosity to this whole situation and I will not be mute like so many times before."

I would have continued if I didn't feel the sudden urge to bite my tongue as Tsunade brought her hand up in a silence motion.

"You do not understand the dangers you are placing not only you in but your Guardian also. I am acting in such ways for your safety. For all of our safeties. You above all Tenten should understand that the safety of this village comes before anything else. You who have looked up to me since you came into my village. I will not stand down on this matter. Neji, I order you, leave now."

"Listen to the Lady young Guardian."

The intruder sent my body into survival instinct. I found myself in a crouching position ready to pounce at any moment.

My eyes searched the darkness. Which may I say seemed less dark to me at the moment. Like seeing at night is nothing different than the day.

"Jiraiya. Nice of you to join me." Tsuande smiled as the Wiseman made his way to her side.

Neji bowed his head once more and brought his fist to his chest.

I sighed in frustration. What was I thinking? Why did I even start this little war between Tsunade and I?

Bowing my head I lowered my gaze back towards Neji as I spoke.

"It's alright Neji. Leave."

I don't know if my fear and pain laced my voice, but if it did I wouldn't be surprised. The last thing I wanted was to be left alone with this infamous duo. But I didn't want to be the reason Neji hated himself. He would never be able to forgive himself if he defied his every fiber of being.

I didn't meet his gaze, for if I did it would surely be my downfall.

I could feel his eyes burning into my backside though.

"Listen to the girl Hyuuga." Jiraiya spoke once more.

Tsunade must have called him knowing that he would be the true piece to break Neji. Someone who he trained with and looked up to even more so than she. Jiraiya was the Wiseman of our village. The oldest of the males and someone who has always been at Tsunade's side. He was trained by the Hyuuga line to help protect our city. We believe more so because he loves Tsunade and wanted to be stronger for her. He is our own Oni slayer and village pervert all in one. But someone that Neji knew.

I was beginning to see evil in her actions. Well, maybe not evil, but deceit. There was more going on here. I could feel it.

"Tenten, I will return for you." His words were a silent promise between us.

I barely managed a nod without wanting to cry and run to him. My heartbeat was sporadic once more and I felt weak in the moment. I could feel his departure as if it was my very breath that was leaving my lungs.

Tears betrayed me and dripped down my almond skin. My buns bounced as I shook my head back and forth fighting the urge to leap forward.

"Why?"

Tsunade sighed and I could feel the look of disappoint flood her features.

Jiraiya was the one to speak instead.

"You do not need to understand her reasoning tonight young one. You will soon understand everything that does not make sense."

Tsunade turned abruptly to face her counterpart.

"We will not speak any further here. It is not safe." Her words were hushed and the air grew tenser by the second.

If I didn't know any better I would say that they were the cause of it.

I suddenly felt alone. Bringing my arms around me, I squeezed tightly. My eyes closed and I began to wish it was days before when everything seemed normal to me. When chores were the most of my worries.

Why was everything suddenly a riddle or puzzle of some sort? Like my memories themselves were not clear?

"No where is safe anymore Tsunade. You knew what you were doing when you allowed the three to enter this village. They swore an oath; no harm would come to any of your inhabitants. But this girl has not. She cannot be held accountable for her actions when she knows not a clue what she is doing."

I couldn't help but open my eyes and stare questioningly at the Wiseman.

"What?" I barely managed to whisper out.

My head ached, his words bringing up questions I didn't even know how to begin to answer. More riddles. What a great night this is turning out to be.

"Jiraiya! Are you questioning my judgment? I know what I am doing. Do you really think they are the first I have allowed into our safe haven? Humans are not our only inhabitants. You have known this for a very long time. I do not shun the Others. How can I?" Her hand rested upon her heart to emphasize her last statement. Like there was more meaning to it than I knew of. But Jiraiya understood, bowing his head with a look of worship and love clearly written across his features.

"What is going on?!" I screamed, wanting to be heard. It was like they totally forgot that I was in the same area as them. Everything they were saying made no sense to me.

Others? Was she saying not only humans reside in Konoha?

It was as if my whole world was meant to be shattered on this night.

It all seemed too much to take in at this present moment. I clutched my forehead and refrained from falling to the ground.

"It is too late to stop this, you know that as well as I. She cannot fight the change. It'll only kill her. We must allow the two to finish what they have started. It is up to her to choose the right choice after all is said and done."

Tsunade's words almost seemed familiar to me. Like I have heard portions before. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Then let it begin." Jiraiya's voice was the last thing I remember before I felt the cold.

Ice cold. Wrapping around my slender waist and pulling me backwards. I released a shrill scream and my eyes widened searching my mentors before me for answers. For help. For anything.

I reached outwards for them.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I need to end this there. The next chapter is going to be set in Sakura's point of view and going to kind of backtrack to the moment between Sasuke and her in the forest and continue on from there to piece together some missing pieces leading up to where poor Tenten now finds herself. Thanks for reading! Update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

The Path of Destruction

Chapter 10

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. A girl can dream.

A/N: Yay! Another update, and not MONTHS later. At least it's still relatively closer than my usual updates. I do apologize for the slightly long wait- but as promised, here we go!

Reminder: This chapter is set in Sakura's POV and backtracks to the point leading up to the woods scene in chapter 7 and continuing on to catch up with Tenten.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

I dedicate this chapter to my best friend SlytherinKunoichi.

* * *

"This is meaningless to me. I grow tired of this stupid game."

I watched as Sasuke stalked off leaving me behind in quit a hurry. This mission was going to be harder than I thought.

I turned once more to face my clueless friend and smiled, bringing my hand to rest lightly upon her shoulder. Such innocence, if only I knew a taste of that.

"Show em tiger." Winking, I waved one more goodbye to Tenten and turned to follow my prey.

He pushed and shoved against the growing crowd of village people and I could still hear his grunting even with a distance between us.

I took in a deep breath and began to try and mentally prepare myself for what was to come. Tsunade–sama knew that sending me after such a target was risky for who and what they were, but it was worth the risk. I was just praying to anyone who would listen that he was not too far gone and was stronger than the battle within.

Bumping into a few myself, I bowed my head and whispered soft apologies for our rudeness as I bustled after him.

Before I knew it, I had followed him to the edge of the woods-the last place that I wanted to follow such a person.

My eyes searched frantically along my lines of sight both inner and outer, scanning for any danger. I sensed none, yet, anyways. But Kami knows I had my way of dancing into danger.

Nodding my head, I gripped my fists tightly at my side and pursued forward. There was no way I was going to lose him this easily.

I opened up my mind and allowed my other senses to track him. A small smirk played across my scarlet lips and I remembered to toss aside the god-forsaken accessories to my lovely outfit-the parasol and the very expensive kimono. Just had to remember to backtrack to pick them up later- if there was a later.

I was grateful that the yukata I had decided to wear was short, and fit under my kimono. It barely covered my thighs, but it would have to work. I have worn worse in my time. Besides, it might work out for the better.

My hands went for my hair instantly and grasped the chopsticks that I had managed to work in as a simple hair accessory but they were anything but. At least I had a real weapon outside of me if needed.

I could feel the branches tingling along my skin, wanting to brush against me in anyway possible. It was hard to mask my call to the forest. Every living thing could feel the difference in the air and the trees weren't any different.

I moved briskly through the brush seeking out my target. He couldn't have gone too far.

My emerald eyes widened when I felt his presence before I could see him and I slowly halted my pursuit knowing he was only feet out of my reach. I allowed a pulse to begin faintly, my will calling to him.

"Sakura. Why are you following me?"

His voice alone sent chills down my spine and I could feel the electricity buzzing across my bare flesh, warning me. His eyes burned holes into my very soul and I knew he was standing behind me. I could feel him breathing.

"Don't act innocent. You know the answer." I closed my eyes and breathed in my surroundings, mapping out every possible situation and getaway.

"Funny, normally I would say I do. But I can't seem to wrap my mind around why a small, harmless girl, like yourself, would be sent to be involved in such dangerous and trivial matters."

I scowled at his tone. He was talking down to me in a way I had grown to hate. Men. The way they looked at me, sizing me up just by appearances. How stupid they were. All more the pleasure in the end. I was going to enjoy this.

I allowed my call to heighten, the air thickening around us instantly. I could feel the catch in his breath as he experienced the change. Even if I was still learning, I knew the basics and then some. This wasn't going to be too hard.

I turned, slowly, to face him and not to startle in any way for an attack. My eyes were met with a deadly, dark cold stare.

His eyes were as dark as night and they were locked onto me. It was almost intimidating. But I wasn't going to allow him to have any control over me. This is what I did for a living. I knew this dance more than he could even dream.

This is how I survived.

My eyes lowered, taking in all that was the man before me. He no longer wore anything to cover his chest. Only a pair of black slacks, leaving his shoulders and chest completely bare to the eye. I couldn't fight the urge to rack my gems over the perfection of each and every muscle that rippled with each breath he took. A small smirk turned the corners of my lips.

I could sense right away the difference of him. There was no masking it. My ability to read men was like breathing; it came so naturally that it was impossible to not know I was right. But knowing was also dangerous.

The wind stirred around us, luring his scent to me and pulling my hair to dance around me in circles. The air continued to grow thicker and I didn't plan on stopping it until the task was finished.

I could feel his eyes taking in my form. Like so many others, he allowed my appearance to not only fool him, but also allure him, calling to him in a way he did not know how to fight.

"You have no idea what forces you're meddling in." He growled lowly in his throat, an action meaning to frighten me, to force me to stand down.

I couldn't suppress the giggle from my lips and my hand danced along the electricity of the air, twisting it in my fingers and willing it to obey. My fingers inched closer to his sculpted face, brushing ever so softly against the warmth of his flesh. It was warmer than any man I had ever felt, almost burning at contact.

"And you have no idea what kind of woman you are messing with." I laced my voice tenderly, teasing the air more to his ears.

Another growl reverberated down my spine, his features tightening in response. It was animalistic for sure, calling to the night. He was trying so hard to fight against my call.

I turned it up another notch, my powers dancing around us, lulling him to my every whim.

"Why do you try to resist something you cannot?" My voice tangoed along his flesh, velvet to the touch.

"You do not want to further your actions." His voice was monotone and harsh, trying to bite back.

Funny, that was exactly the opposite. I was so enticed by this being before me; I almost forgot the reason for it.

"Sasuke, what are you afraid of?" I tried to lace my voice once more, tying in any emotions I could manage. He knew me, before all of this, before the change, deep down; he had to remember some sort of normalcy from his life before. He would never have been able to resist before the change.

And yet, for some reason I was glad of the encounter now. Like this was some sort of challenge I was to overcome, a test.

He grunted gruffly, "You need to walk away now."

His voice was demanding as he took a step back from me, but my hand would not falter from the touch. It dropped to his bare chest, and I had to take a deep breath at the contact. It was like a pure shock from my fingertips to my shoulder.

"I do not fear you." My head dropped as I whispered, my call overpowering my voice. My mind pushed harder, trying everything to break his will. My breathing came faster and deeper, almost as if I was running from something.

How could he continue to fight?

I could feel my power reaching its limit of the night. I had wasted too much time playing with him. I should have went right in.

"Then you are stupid. **I **fear me." I could faintly hear the harsh tone but brushed it aside. It almost sounded more like a call for help. My heartbeat quickened in a manner I was not accustomed to. His hand brushed across the side of my face, his fingers rough at first then softer than the finest silks to the touch.

"I will get what I want, I always do."

I would not allow a simple man to tempt me in such a way.

He jumped back from me swiftly with a growl, the air brushing across my now heated flesh. I could feel the beads of sweat trailing down my alabaster skin.

My eyes opened widely, my mind sending out one more power surge, the call screaming at its peak.

I clutched my hands to my sides once more, my fingers tingling from the feel of his warmth and my face flushed.

My eyes fed off his figure one more time, drinking in everything they could.

"I will not lose."

Sasuke only grunted at me and turned so quickly if I hadn't of been staring I would not have seen him disappear instantly in the night. The branches of the forest before dancing back and forth from his departure.

I growled and clenched my fists tightly, my lungs gasped for air and my mind buckled, the power ceasing instantaneously almost as if had never even been.

I fell to my knees, clutching my chest as I inhaled deeply. My lungs screamed at me in protest of such stupidity. Never had I gone so long with using the compulsion. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did, and yet it did nothing.

I could feel his tendrils of anger fighting against my mind. It was an intrusion I did not like and would not mind if I ever felt again.

But I had a feeling this was only the beginning of the rough road to conquering Sasuke Uchiha. And yet, my heart raced at the idea.

I took one last breath before standing, brushing the dirt from my knees and turning to return the way I had come.

I would leave it as is for the night, but tomorrow was another day. I needed some rest before I continued with my mission, I had drained my sources of strength and it was time to feed for more.

Too bad Sasuke had left in such a hurry; I would have loved to take some of him.

Tracing backwards, I picked up my dropped accessories and rushed home before anyone would notice me being out in the woods alone.

I faintly could sense Tenten behind me, but I knew she was not alone. I smirked softly; there was definitely something between her and the Hyuuga. Boy did she have a lot to learn though.

There was something strange going on around Tenten that I could not put my finger on. Normally I could sense these things a mile away, but it was almost as if there was some big ball of secrecy protecting it from my knowledge.

Tsunade-sama didn't feel like I needed to know, as I had questioned her more than once. But there would come a time I would figure it out. There was nothing anyone could hide from me.

I crashed onto my bed without a second thought and my eyes felt a lot heavier than only moments before. With one last image of dark eyes flashing before me, I smiled and allowed sleep to succumb me for the time being.

I could feel the rays of morning waking me. The suns heat tarnishing my flesh with moisture.

My whole body ached and throbbed reminding me of my recent activities.

A loud growl echoed through my bedchambers and I couldn't stifle the laugh at the realization that it was my stomach.

"I don't think I have ever been this hungry."

Now the trouble was, it wasn't just for food.

I tossed and turned a few times trying to fight the urge until I knew there was no fighting it.

If I was this hungry, I knew it had to be because of my dormant state. Sometimes when I exhausted myself I managed to sleep more than just the night but days.

I yawned and stretched once before I pushed myself from the comfort of the mat. My hair was tousled around my head, sweat sticking it to the sides of my face.

If only Tenten could see me at moments like this. All the compliments were nice sure- but I was far from perfect all the time.

Dressing quickly, I washed my face and combed my hair to make myself decent enough for public.

When I went into the kitchen though, I was met with a sight I didn't expect.

"Where have you been? Tsunade-sama has been trying to contact you!"

"Naruto, how lovely of you to stop in." I pushed aside him and searched the kitchen for something to eat. Even though currently something else smelled much more enticing. I would not allow myself to sink that low without permission though.

"It has been two days Sakura-chan. We were very worried."

See, Naruto had this sort of duty to Konoha since his lineage was part of the reason we were here.

"Two days? What?" I knew that I had slept longer, there was no way I could be this hungry.

It was always nice to know I was wasting my life away.

I took in a deep breath, which didn't help matters and turned to my friend once more.

"Naruto, I do apologize for any worry. But as you can see, I am fine. And since you so kindly informed me that I have cut my time in half for my mission, I must be on my way."

I didn't give him a chance to respond, I needed to get away now. It was hard fighting the urges especially when it smelled so wonderful. My skin was already tingling at the sensation. Sometimes it was against my will, I couldn't control it at all times. I could tell from his abnormal stupor, even for him, when I exited that it had almost gone that far.

My eyes glanced to the sun seeking its position.

It was past three in the afternoon, way to go Sakura.

Sasuke could be anywhere as of now.

Grabbing a quick bite to eat at the Ramen stand, I smiled to the villagers and continued on my way.

I knew where to find him. Kakashi would not allow anyone under him to go without guidance and help. Sasuke would seek out his mentor and they were probably still working through what had happened.

And yet, I bet they both were baffled at what the hell I wanted from Sasuke. They could barely piece together the clues now; I only made it more suspenseful.

I found the dojo with ease. I had come here many times as an adolescent, seeking help to control anger and fight back. Kakashi was a good teacher.

And I still had managed to hide my secrets. Only Tsunade-sama knew what was within me.

A loud grunt caused me to halt my steps. I could feel the tension in the air. My eyes scanned briefly, locating my target just outside the dojo, practicing under the large cherry blossom tree that grew in front.

How ironic.

I smiled sweetly, preparing myself for the lies and such.

"Sakura."

His voice was quiet but rough. A tone that expected answers right away. A tone that I brushed aside and continued forward like I heard nothing.

"Why have you come?" He sure did know how to be short, sweet, and to the point.

I halted before him, making sure there was enough distance between his limbs and me as they ran through the steps of his lessons.

It was almost as if he was fighting an imaginary opponent but more so like it was a battle from within displaying outwards.

I knew the feeling.

I inhaled deeply and placed a small barrier of power around us, just enough to get what I wanted.

"I do not come to fight like you assumed before. I come to be the eyes and ears. I know what has happened to you. It is my job to be sure of the outcome."

His eyes widened and he immobilized his movements.

"Hn. I know not what you speak of."

My eyes narrowed and my lips pierced in a scowl. I hated being lied to even more so a lie like I was stupid enough to believe and not question.

"I am much smarter than that. I am well informed. And even if I wasn't, I am well equipped."

I knew he could not sense what I was talking about. Even with his heightened senses from the change, there was no way for a man to tell what I was.

The beauty of being me.

His skin was bare once again, calling to me. It was almost ironic sense I was here to do the same. And yet here we were our rolls switched.

Why did this creature have such an affect on me?

Besides, he was an animal. Lycans did not know how to be human. It was striped from them. They only knew the change, the pain, anger, and hunger.

Hunger was something I knew a lot about.

Considering his very life source was calling to me, my body aching to drink the elixir Maybe sending a siren wasn't the brightest idea. A man was one thing. But a man that I was attracted to was hard to come by.

Wait a minute. Did I just admit attraction?

I shook my head; the internal battle would have to continue later, even though I'm sure it was putting on an amusing show for my watcher.

"I am not sure I understand you. You come after me. You question me. And yet you admit to knowing already. Why? What is your purpose?"

He stepped closer to me, almost as if he knew what he was doing to my heart.

Of course he did, he could hear it quicken at his every word, his every movement. I was allowing myself to weaken. I was allowing myself to feel.

"A Siren has but one purpose."

My words were quietly spoken, and if you didn't have a heightened sense of hearing, it would have fallen unheard. My body went slack against him, collapsing in pure exhaustion.

I felt dizzy and confused. Almost as if something had just drained the life from me.

His arms were around me before I could hit the ground. I could feel the beads of sweat sticking to my bare skin from his.

And that's all it took. My body went into overdrive and my shields fell, my mind buckling under the pressure of having such a delicacy waved before it.

The touch of his skin against mine was like nothing I had ever felt. The warmth waved around him is waves that I could feel brushing against my core. The tendrils of my mind reached out, attaching to him and wrapping around him silently.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He fell to his knees with me in his arms, holding me against his chest.

I tried to push against him but I could not.

My body felt ablaze, and the air was so electrically charged, I could feel my hair standing on end. My eyes widened as I gasped in the mouthful of energy that spun off my prey. I could feel the glow surrounding us, he unable to fight off anything that was happening.

The call echoed in my ears, reaching out to his mind.

And that's when it happened.

I felt his lips before I seen him move, they crushed against mine so hungrily, I don't know how I had ever survived before this moment. I could see flashes, moving quickly clouding my sight. Everything scrambled by so fast, I couldn't piece it all together, but I knew I was seeing Sasuke. I was witnessing everything leading up to now.

And as soon as it begun, it ended. A large jolt of electricity flashed between us, sending us both flying backwards.

I landed easily upon my feet, the power surging through my lungs and veins.

My heartbeat was racing so wildly, I felt as if it would burst through my chest.

I felt a power I have never felt before. My skin tingled from the contact and burned at the loss.

My eyes found him laying upon the ground feet before me, his chest heaving for air and heat still radiating off of him.

And yet somehow, he was still alive.

Never before had I felt such power and my victim survived from it. That is why I didn't feed with touch anymore, I couldn't control it, I didn't know how.

I rushed forward, and I could feel the sun begin to set behind me, the rays kissing my skin goodbye for one more day. Already it was becoming night.

I fell to my knees, reaching out to him as his eyes opened.

I don't know why, but tears stained my cheeks and I found myself weeping.

"Sasuke! My god! I am so very sorry! Please, say something. Anything."

I'm sure that is what I planned to come out, but it all was muffled through sobs that now tore at my form.

My hand found his and he sat up staring at me like he was only just seeing me for the first time.

"It is you. I have dreamed of this moment. And yet, I never survived. Never a face, just this moment."

I didn't know what his words meant, but to hear him speak, knowing I did not kill him was all I needed. I launched myself forward and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

It didn't matter that before this I was battling him in every way. It didn't matter that this went against everything I knew. It didn't matter that Tsunade-sama would kill me if she knew what had happened.

All that mattered was I had not killed him.

His hand found the small of my back, tracing circles to calm me. It was like this whole moment had changed everything. Almost like we had bonded quicker than anyone would ever understand.

And just as I was feeling calm and safe, a scream ripped through my senses, echoing through the woods surrounding the village and tearing through my heart.

I knew that scream anywhere.

"Tenten…"

------

Eyes watched from afar, smiling a sly smile.

"Was there a reason why I was ordered to drain poor Sakura-chan of her energy? You know how I feel about her."

"Lee, don't question your orders. You know Tsunade-sama would never ask for something without a purpose."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensai."

"It has begun."

Kakashi watched the two before him, knowing what was happening. And yet he was excited, so long had he waited for the war to end. He knew his part, and he had executed it precisely. Sasuke was turned completely, Sakura was stronger and the two were stronger together.

And soon, they would complete the team.

------

"Sakura?"

I felt his concern and knew that there was no way I was leaving without him, but I knew where I had to go. Tenten was in trouble. I would not allow something to happen to my friend.

Although, I felt like this was a beginning to something bigger than me.

Grabbing onto him once more, I stared into the darkness of his eyes as I felt the moon shining brightly, tickling his skin and calling to him.

"I need you to come with me."

He only nodded in response, still not knowing how to handle the situation.

I stood swiftly, the power still surging through me. I knew that somehow this was meant to happen. I could feel the difference within me. No longer did I question my strength.

I turned, knowing he would follow, and dashed towards Tenten's home.

I made it there quicker than I ever thought was possible and I noticed there were no lights on.

My heart raced, fearing the worse.

Sasuke stood beside me, sniffing the air.

"This way."

I didn't question him, only followed.

I knew where we were heading before we arrived. Tenten loved the clearing, that's where she always was at this time. It was close to midnight, her birthday. How could I have forgotten?

And yet I could sense far more than just her ahead.

Sasuke slowed before me, but I continued past him, I could just make out the forms before us.

Shizune stood over something and Gai was at her back.

Tsunade-sama was in a corner of the open brush, watching on at a distance.

"What the hell is going on?"

I leapt forward just in time to see Shizune holding a large wooden stake in her hands and she was sobbing.

My eyes widened and I held back a scream as I realized Tenten was bounded before them, struggling to break free.

Just as I was about to break through the opening, strong arms circled my waist and pulled me backwards roughly.

I screamed, struggling to get free, kicking, throwing my fists, and crying out for my best friend. But it was to no avail.

I watched unable to do anything as Shizune brought the stake down faster than I have ever seen and stabbed it through my best friends heart.

My world shattered before me, my heart broke and I was no longer able to fight my restrainer.

That's when I felt the one person that could do no harm to this god forsaken world slip through the veil of life and death.

I watched my friend die, and the people she loved stood around her, witnessing and doing nothing to stop it.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I will update soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you didn't mind the Saku/Sasu.


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I unfortunately fell out of the reading fanfiction and writing due to being an adult and not having the time. But thanks to the Revamp news of one of my favorite animes as a child, it brought me back. I read some fanfics for the first time in 2 years the other day. And then I felt horrible because I have not updated mine at all. And the first story I decided to re-read to get the feeling of again was this fic...Reading it, I felt completely and utterly stupid for leaving it like this. When I write, I black out and don't really know what I am writing. SO for me it was like really reading for the first time all together, minus proof reading when you can. I know there are still errors here and there… sometimes its impossible to catch them all after writing for hours.

But I am sincerely sorry for leaving you all on a terrible cliffhanger. And updating just this authors note I know is going to make people very angry with me. But I AM ALIVE. And I am going to write TODAY! I promise you…So expect an update soon.

To answer some questions so far…

Yes Sasuke is a werewolf. Sakura is a siren. As of right now, that's all that is revealed =)

Don't kill me!


End file.
